Benefits
by AmbroseOrtonGirl
Summary: Ari is a WWE Diva, who just so happens to be hooking up with Randy Orton, no relationship, just friends with benefits, but what will happen when Dean Ambrose, decides he might want some of the same benefits from Ari, as Randy gets? Will Randy accept the new attention Ambrose is showing Ari? Or will he decide he wants more then just sex from Ari?
1. Walk Of Shame!

**Benefits- Chapter 1 : Walk Of Shame!**

 **Hotel Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I looked down at Randy, as I grind my pelvis down on him, bouncing up and down harder, hearing him groaning and calling out my name, I felt him let go inside me, "Fuck." I called out, as I finally felt my climax over take me. I finally climbed off Randy, collapsing next to him. "Damn.." I sighed, clutching the sheets to my chest.

"That was fucking amazing.." Randy licked his lip as he down at me. Randy Orton, WWE Superstar, former face of the WWE and all around ladies man, Randy's my friend, and nothing more, we aren't together we simply fuck every chance we get.

You may think it's crazy, but it works for us, Randy doesn't like commitment, and to be honest nether do I. After failed relationship after failed relationship, I am done with trying to find the perfect guy, who needs Mr. Right, when I've got Mr. Whenever I Want?, Now Randy he is a ladies man, and doesn't want to settle down, he's enjoying single life, he's tried dating Diva's before and it never worked so, that's why we are Friends With Benefits, I guess you can say.

I'm Arianny Adams aka Ari, WWE Diva I've been a Diva for about 2 years, and I've been friends with Randy for just about as long, although we've only been sleeping with each other for about 8 months, and we've been able to keep it just between us, I for one don't want to be on anyone's hit list, there are plenty of diva's, and even NXT diva's who are already angry that I basically skipped NXT, and was able to get straight to the main roster, if people knew I was sleeping with Randy, even if it was just for fun, and nothing else, they'd have something to say about it.

I sighed as I looked over at the clock, it was about 3:30 in the morning, and I knew it was about time for me to be leaving, it was one thing I didn't do was stay the night, nether Randy nor I did over nights, especially Randy, most night he was practically chasing me out of the room. I climbed out of the bed, grabbing my clothes that were scattered on the floor and slipped them on, I looked around and couldn't find my other shoe. "I can't find my other heel." I bit my lip, and shook my head. I looked under the edge of the bed and finally found it. "Fucking wonderful." I held up my heel, that was now missing the heel. "Well, at least I've found part of it." I shook my head, placing both heels, in my hand.

Randy stretched out and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back against the headboard. "Same time tomorrow?,Technically Tonight." Randy raised a brow.

"Defiantly." I nodded, grabbing my purse and heading to the door. "Maybe , I won't have to do all the work." I smirked, licking my lips, this had caused Randy to let out a small laugh, I opened the door, and walked out the door letting it shut behind me.

* * *

 **Hotel Hallway:**

I sighed, shutting the door behind myself. I looked at my heels, now I guess I only had one heel, and one flat as the hell had broke off. I almost dropped my purse when I saw none other then Dean Ambrose walking out of the room across from Randy's. I saw him smirk as he noticed the fresh sex hair, of course the one time I don't fix myself up I run into someone I know, Dean is a co-worker, we had hung out a few times with mutual friends, and on top of that I'm holding my heels, in my hand, one of which is broken. Can you say walk of shame? "Hey,Ambrose." I shook my head, my eyes darting to the floor, as my cheeks started burning, and I knew they were probably as red as a stop sign.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Well, someone had a wild night." Dean smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Goodbye Ambrose." I shook my head, my head down as I walk away, I was way to embarrassed to even look at him, I knew I looked like a hot mess right now.

* * *

 _(Next Morning)_

 **Restaurant:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I was out for lunch with a couple of the guys from work, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and a Titus O'Neil. They had ordered their lunch and were just waiting for our food, John and Daniel had been talking about their problems with their girls, Brie and Nikki Bella. Daniel was married to Brie Bella, and John had been dating Nikki Bella. "So you Randy,you are the only single one in the group, when are you going to settle down and find a girl?" Daniel questioned.

"I'm not looking to get involved with anyone." I shrugged, shaking my head. I was telling the truth I don't do relationships, I liked to be able to hook up with whoever I wanted to whenever I wanted to, like Ari, we've been hooking up for a while now, and she's a good friend, but that's all she is, a friend with benefits.

"You just like to be able to hook up with anyone you want too, but that isn't going to last forever right?, Eventually you are going to have to settle down and find a good girl." John nodded, he understood where I was coming from, he used to be like me, that was until he started to see Nikki, then he all of the sudden wanted to be with her and only her, he was even thinking about marriage again, something he never said he'd do again.

"Well, that time is not now, I like my life the way it is." I shrugged, and took a sip of my water as our food came to the table, the waitress bending down in front of me, letting me get a good look at her cleavage. The waitress walked away, winking at me before she did. I licked my lips and shrugged as the other guys started laughing.

"I have a feeling you are going to be getting to know her a little later.." John said, moving my plate, and showing me the piece of paper she'd left under it with her name and number.

I shrugged, and shook my head laughing. "Maybe, we'll see." I put the number in my pocket, if all else failed tonight, at least I'd have a back up plan. "I have plenty of other offers."

"Yeah, like that diva we all know you are hooking up with." Daniel laughed, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" I raised a brow, shaking my head crossing my arms over my chest. What was he talking about?, No one knew about Ari and she was the only diva I'd been hooking up with.

"We know you have a thing going on with a diva, we've been trying to figure out which one it is." John nodded, looking over to Daniel, who nodded and laughed. "Because, we know it's one of them, I honestly think it's one of the NXT diva's, but Daniel doesn't think it is."

"No, if you were hooking up with an NXT diva, she'd be running her mouth to everyone she knew, a newbie hooking up with such a big star is a huge deal in NXT, so it'd be all over the place." Daniel stated.

"You guys, need a life." I sighed, shaking my head as I took a bite of my food.

"So you are hooking up with a diva?, Which one?" Titus questioned, rubbing his hands together. "Is it that Becky Lynch diva?, she's super hot, and that accent."

I shook my head, damn these men were nosey. "It's not her, I've never even so much as said hi, to her." I sighed, and shrugged. "Now, I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better." I smirked, Becky Lynch was pretty hot, I wouldn't mind getting very up close and personal with her.

"Of course you wouldn't, you dog, you." Titus shook his head laughing.

* * *

 **The Arena:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I walked, down the hall of course, I was with one of my best friends, Alicia Fox. "So Foxy, you and I should hit the club tonight, I'm feeling the need to let loose, and get my twerk on." I laughed, and turned around shaking my as a little causing Alicia to laugh.

"I'm down, you know I love twerking with my ass shaking sister." Foxy laughed, shaking her head. Alicia smiled as she saw Nikki and Brie, walking down the hall. "What's up super twins?" Foxy laughed.

"Nothing, we were just wondering who miss Ari is hooking up with?" Nikki smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we heard someone saw you coming out of a hotel room, looking less then lady like." Brie smirked.

"What are they talking about Ari?" Alicia raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest, looking down on me.

"I don't know.." I shook my head, tucking my hair behind my ears, shaking my head.

"I over heard Dean Ambrose, telling Roman about seeing you coming out of a hotel room, your hair a mess, and carrying your shoes in your hand." Brie started.

"If that doesn't scream, fresh sex I don't know what does." Nikki adding, with a smirk.

"You guys, need to get a life." I sighed, shaking my head rolling my eyes all the while.

"What's going on here?" John Cena, walked up behind Nikki, putting his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek.

I looked to John, giving him a small smile, I looked next to him and saw he was with Randy, I nodded at him, Randy nodding at me also. We made sure we didn't give anyone the idea we were hooking up, both of us liked our privacy.

"Oh, Ari was just telling us to mind our own business pretty much." Nikki shrugged.

"She doesn't like to be called out on her walk of shame." Brie added, with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Alicia laughed and nudged me, she could tell it was bothering me. "And I told them they should get a life." I let out a exasperated sigh.

"Ambrose shouldn't be running his mouth about seeing you walking out of a hotel room, any way." Alicia pointed out.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes. "Ambrose, needs to mind his own damn business." I added.

"Oh, someone's got an attitude." I looked behind us, and saw Dean Ambrose walking towards us, a smirk plastered on his face. "What did I do?"

"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Alicia rolled her eyes slightly, she was not a big fan of Dean Ambrose, he came of as an ass hole to a lot of people. "Who are you to go around tell people about Ari's coming's and goings."

"Oh, I see you are talking about the fact that I saw her doing the walk of shame?" Dean laughed, shaking his head. "It's not a big deal, I don't see anything wrong with it, I mean a woman has her needs, Right?" Dean looked over at me, licking his lips as he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Foxy, let's go I have to sudden need to take that two by four right there, and smash it over his head." I shook my head, hooking arm's with Alicia.

"Oh, you don't know me very well, that would just turn me on." Dean laughed "Is that what you're trying to do?"

"Ha, you wish." I shook my head, as Alicia and I walked off, I shoved Ambrose out of the way as I walked past him.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

I watched, as Ari and Alicia walked off, I could see Ambrose checking out Ari's ass as she walked away. "You are a major horn dog, you know that Ambrose?" I raised a brow. "That's no way to talk to a lady, you really think that's going to get you anywhere?"

"Oh, come on Orton, you can't tell me you wouldn't tap that if you got a chance?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business." I crossed my arms over my chest, raising a brow.

"Oh, you tried and she turned you down didn't she?" Dean laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, poor Randy, not used to being turned down are you?" He laughed again.

"You should watch your fucking mouth Ambrose." I stepped forward, John putting his hand on my chest to stop me, oh I can't stand that S.O.B Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe of the WWE?, more like the Lunatic Loser of the WWE.

"I think I struck a nerve." Ambrose laughed, backing up a few steps, before turning around and walking off in the other direction.

"How does that loser still have a job?" I shook my head.

"Because, the fan's love him, not to mention he has like a million fan girls." Nikki shrugged.

"If I never had to work with him again, it'd be too soon." I rolled my eyes, and turned walking off, I needed to get ready for my match tonight. I needed to focus on that, not on that tool Dean Ambrose, being a prick because he doesn't have a chance with Ari, and I've had her many, many times before.

* * *

 **(Authors Notes- So what do you think of the first chapter?, shall I continue or not?, please leave some feed back so I can decide whether to continue or not. Thanks, I hope you all have enjoyed the start of my first story.)**


	2. Or Am I?

**Benefits- Chapter 2: Or Am I?**

 _ **Warning Adult Content Ahead!**_

 **The Diva's Locker Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I looked at myself in the mirror, I'd finished getting my hair and make-up done, and had just finished putting my ring gear on, I was tagging with Alicia tonight, which was good, I loved tagging with her. Alicia came out in her purple and light orange gear. 'Twinning." Alicia side bumped me, motioning to my orange gear.

I laughed, and shook my head as I fluffed up my hair. "I swear, I can't wait to hit the club tonight.." I smiled, over at Alicia. I was so looking forward to hitting the club with my girl tonight. "Who's going with us?"

"Nikki, and Breezy, maybe Eva.." Alicia said, and I looked over at her rolling my eyes. "I know, I know, I'm not a big fan either, but Nikki and Brie like her so.." Alicia sighed, shaking her head.

"My god, I don't even want to deal with her Foxy." I sighed, shaking head.

"We will have fun, it doesn't matter if she's with us or not." Alicia shrugged.

I sighed, and nodded. "You're right." I said, hearing my phone ding, signaling I had a text message.

 _Text Message(From Randy): I can't wait to get you alone tonight, I'm in serious need right now._

I laughed shaking my head, sending him one back, then putting my phone back in my bag, before turning around to face Alicia, who was looking at me, with a raised brow, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Who's that?" Alicia questioned, tapping her foot on the ground.

"None of your business." I shrugged.

"Is it your superstar boy toy?" Alicia raised a brow.

"Again, none of your business." I shook my head, grabbing her arm. "Let's go... we've got to be in the ring in like 20 minutes."

* * *

 **Arena Hallway:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I looked down at my phone, when I heard my phone buzz. I saw I had a text message from Ari.

 _Text Message(From Ari): Oh, I'm sure you are, but you better make sure I'm not the one putting in all the work tonight, or I might as well go solo._

I shook my head, letting out a slight laugh, then texted her back before looking over to John

"So, who is that?" John raised a brow, trying to look over my shoulder at my phone.

"None of your business man." I scolded, before slipping my phone into my pocket.

"It must be her." John smirked over at me.

"You need a life." I shook my head, letting out a slight sigh. "You have a match tonight?" I questioned.

"Yep, main event tonight, what about you?" He raised a brow.

"Not tonight, I was supposed to have one with Dolph, but he tweaked his knee, so they scrapped it." I shrugged, looking over spotting Ari, walking down the hall along with Alicia fox. I saw she was heading towards gorilla, figuring she must be heading out for her match. "I'm going to watch the show, I'll see you around." I nudged John, before walking away.

* * *

 **Viewing Room:**

I walked into the viewing room, seeing Titus and Health Slater, and Bo Dallas, I walked over to them sitting down. "What's up?" I patted Titus on the back.

"Nothing, just about to watch some diva's action." Titus smirked, and rubbing his hands together.

"Best part of the night." Heath added, with a smirk.

I nodded, it was the truth, there wasn't anything wrong with seeing two hot chicks in the middle of the ring, throwing each other around. I saw in the ring they had Becky Lynch and Paige in the ring, waiting for their opponents.

"Diva's tag match hell yeah." Heath fist bumped Bo.

"There is that sexy little lass kicker." Titus elbowed me.

I shook my head, my attention turning back to the TV when Ari's entrance theme came on, and out came Alicia and Ari, Ari looked so fucking hot in her orange gear, I'd always thought she was one of the most beautiful diva's in the WWE, not to mention, she had the best body on top of that.

"Ari has one of the best asses.." Heath licked his lips, as he looked at the TV, when Ari is up on the Apron, she always, does a little ass shake, before she enters. "I wonder if she's single."

"You don't stand a chance with her." Bo laughed, pushing Heath's head forward.

"More of a chance then you do." Heath shot back.

I laughed, shaking my head, not a one of them had a chance with her.

"What?, you don't think I've got a better chance then he does?" Heath raised a brow, as he looked over at me.

"He wants it to be him, nether one of you." I heard, Dean Ambrose behind me, I rolled my eyes as I looked back at him.

"Why don't you shut your pie hole?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't think baby Orton is used to people not hanging on his every word." Dean smirked, shrugging. "He doesn't like people, calling him out either does he?" Ambrose looked up to Roman, who was next to him. Roman letting out a slight laugh, as he shook his head.

"Why don't you take it easy Ambrose, we are trying to watch the diva's action, we don't need any superstar action back here." Titus shook his head, pointing to the tv.

"Besides, the diva's action is a lot more entertaining." Bo nodded.

"Damn.." Heath spat, as he saw Ari, ground Becky with a hard clothes line.

"See what I mean." Bo nodded, as he saw Ari stand over a fallen Becky and do a little dance as a taunt, over in Paige's direction.

"Way more entertaining." Heath nodded.

I nodded, smirking toward the tv, looking over slightly to see Dean's eyes glued on the tv, little did he know, I'd be the one who was going to get a piece of Ari, tonight, not him, it'd never be him, Ari didn't go for guys like him.

* * *

*Ari's P.O.V*

Alicia and I walked back into the viewing room, Alicia was looking for Eva, to ask her if she was going to come with us tonight, I for one didn't give a damn, if she never came out with us, I couldn't stand the fake bitch, Eva had pretended to be a nice sweet person, but ended up using me, to try to get on top, but that backfired, because the girl, had no talent, go figure, another model turned wrestler, with no talent.

I spotted, Randy with a group of other superstars, among the bunch Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, I didn't think the guys hung out. Alicia had walked off, to talk to Eva, I decided, to walk over towards, Eden and Cody, who just so happened, to be right over by Randy and Dean's little odd ball group. "Hey lady." Eden smiled, as I sat on the table next to her.

"Hey... are you hitting the club with us or what?" I questioned her, Alicia and I had asked Eden earlier if she was coming out with us, but she said she'd think about it.

"I don't know.. who's all going out?" Eden questioned.

"Nikki, Brie, Alicia, me.. and Eva.." I rolled my eyes, causing her to laugh. "Maybe, Eva."

"I'm taking it you are hoping not?" Eden laughed.

"Of course not, I'd like to have a good time." I shook my head.

Eden sighed. "I guess, so you'll have one more person you can stand, it will make up for Eva." Eden whispered, as she saw Eva, coming over with Alicia. "Hey you two." Eden smiled.

"Hey.. I can't wait to hit the club.. we are going to have so much fun girly." Eva smiled, putting her arm around me. "Oh.. I'm going to head back and get ready.." Eva, smiled hugging me before walking away.

"Ahh... she's so fake." I shuddered. "I need to get this gear off, like asap.." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh please, don't let us stop you." I heard, Dean Ambrose say behind me, I turned around to see him smirking, his arms over his chest.

I shook my head, looking over to Eden. "I'll see you in a while, I'm going to take a shower." I said, then turned around.

"Want some company?" Dean smirked.

"I'll pass." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, you never heard of saving water?" Dean smirked.

"If I want to save water, it wouldn't be with you. I'd offer to save water with Heath, before you.." I said, and flipped my hair before walking off with Alicia, in toe.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

I laughed, watching Ari, walk away, turning to Dean who looked a bit shocked at her statement. "Didn't go too well, did it?" I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah.. did you hear that Ambrose?, I've got a chance, and you don't." Heath jumped out a his chair. "You all heard that, she said she'd pick me before, Ambrose. I just want to make sure everyone heard that." Heath smirked, that just made Heath's night.

I shook my head, laughing as I walked past the group. "Later guys, I've got things to take care of." With that I walked away.

* * *

 **The Club:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

We were all at the club, Eva had come along and she wasn't being to annoying which was good, I was wearing my black sleeveless shot jumpsuit, with two rows of gold buttons down the front, with black heels, and I looked amazing if I do say so myself. Alicia and I were on the dance floor, we had been dancing with Eden, but of course she had to go check in with the hubby.

I kept hearing my name being call, and I looked over to the side of me, I just about fainted when I saw none other then Dean Ambrose, walking my way. "What are you doing here?" I raised a brow, shaking my head, I looked over to Alicia, who was trying her hardest not to crack up.

"Fancy seeing you here." Dean smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Looking fine, if I do say." He looked me up and down, making his way around me. "Pretty nice from the back too." Dean smirked, when he made it in front of me again.

"Do you ever quit?" I shook my head. "It's not happening, Ambrose."

"Why not?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow. "Are you dating someone?"

"No, I'm not." I shook my head. "And I'm not looking to either."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other, up close and personal." Dean licked his lips, and smirked at me.

"You really don't know how to take no for an answer do you?" I shook my head, laughing.

"I'm not a big fan of the word, you can say." Dean shrugged.

"Well, you should get used to the word, especially when it comes to me." I shook my head, laughing as I walked away, Alicia following next to me, laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

*Dean's P.O.V*

I shook my head, watching as she walked away. The saying Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave, Well, that defiantly applied to her. For the life of me, I can't understand why she didn't give me a chance, she can't hide it I know, I get to her, but for some reason, she doesn't want to admit it, I mean who in their right mind, would choose Heath Slater, over me?

I sighed, as I walked away, my eyes traveling the room, I saw her and Alicia Fox, dancing on the floor, the way that woman moved her body, her hips, swaying side to side, the way she'd roll her hips, her hands traveling up and down her body, Damn did I wish my hands were replacing hers, even the way her hair fell in her face, was so damn sexy, it just sent my mind racing, so many naughty, dirty things go through my mind when I think of that woman.

* * *

 **Hotel Room:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I looked up at clock on the wall, it was getting pretty late and it wasn't like Ari, and to be honest I'm not a very patient person. I heard a knock on the door, and went straight for the door, opening it I saw Ari, I grabbed her and yanked her into the room, shutting the door before shoving her against the door. "You're late." I growled, before attacking her lips, my hands slinking around one going up her back, the other grabbing her ass, using it to pull her to me.

I grabbed her off the door, swinging her around, my lips, not leaving hers as I guide her towards the bed, stopping just in front of it. "Clothes off." I groan, licking my lips, when I see her smirk and reach around unzip her jumpsuit, and peel it down her body, revealing her large ample breasts, I groan, before attaching my lips, to one of her nipples, sucking, and biting down lightly, then pulling back, causing her to arch her back and push them in my face more, as she moaned, at the sensation, that was something I knew she loved, she loved it when I showered her breasts with attention.

I switched breasts, my hand slipping in between her legs, growling against her breasts, as I felt how wet, she was for me already. I couldn't handle it any more, I needed her and now. I pulled away from her pushing her on the bed, watching her scoot up the bed, I shoved my boxers down stepping out of them I crawled up the bed, until I was in front of her, I pushed open legs, positioning myself in front of entrance. "Randy." Ari, moaned more then ready for me.

I smirked, down at her. Grabbing her by the hips lifting her up and using her hips to shove her down on my cock, hearing a loud moan escape her mouth as I entered her. "Damn." I groaned as I started to thrust in and out of her, gripping her hips as I do so. "So tight." I rasped, hearing the volume of her moans, increasing so dose my speed.

"Fuck." Ari moans, as I continue to thrust in and out of her, I lowered myself to her, bringing my lips to hers, I feel her legs wrap around my waist and feel her start to thrust her hips up to meet mine. "Harder." Ari moans, against my lips, I can feel her digging her nails into my back. I hear her request and grant it, thrusting into her harder. "So, close. Oh Randy." She groans, and I could tell she was getting close ever before she spoke the words, she got that look in her eyes, and was biting down on her lip so hard she was bound to draw blood. I look down at her, watching her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down at the speed and rhythm of my thrusts.

I feel her walls start to clamps around my cock, and a few seconds later I hear her scream out my name, as I feel her let go on my cock. I see her eyes go back, and her breathing picks up even more. "Ohh," Ari, moans softly, as she starts to come down from the organismic high.

I continue to thrust in and out of her, until I finally feel myself getting closer, and closer to the edge, I finally let go, "Ari." I groaned, pleasure rippling through my entire body. I thrust into her a few more time, making sure I'd let go of everything, before pulling out and collapsing next to her, my breathing ragged, as was hers. "Fucking amazing woman." I rasped, trying to regain my composer before, leaning over grabbing her face between my palms. "So fucking amazing." I whispered, before crashing my lips to her.

* * *

*Ari's P.O.V*

After that amazing session of crazy, mind blowing sex. I put my jumpsuit back on, slipping my heels on. Grabbing my purse and putting it on the stand in front of the mirror. "Going some where?" Randy raised a brow.

"No, I just don't want to look a mess like yesterday." I sighed, shaking my head, as I fixed my make-up, and hair.

"Who cares what you look like?, no one looks flawless after sex." Randy shrugged.

"Well, after I ran into Dean last night, and he decided to mention, how it looked like I had a wild night." I shook my head, and put my make-up into my purse, then turned around. "and then he decided to go around telling everyone about my walk of shame."

Randy laughed, and shook his head. "Who cares what Dean Ambrose thinks?" Randy scuffed. "He's just pissed, because he knows he doesn't stand a chance with you." Randy shrugged. "Losers totally gets a hard on, whenever he's around you, the man wants a piece of that ass." Randy motioned behind me.

"Well, he can keep on wanting, I don't sleep with men who want to run their mouths about everything, they see or do." I rolled my eyes.

"Good, Ambrose is beneath you." Randy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's desperate, his little comment about joining you in the shower." Randy rolled his eyes. "You know you made Heath's night, when you said you'd offer to shower with Heath before Ambrose, I think the guy actually thinks he has a chance."

"Maybe he does." I grabbed my purse, walking over to the door.

"You're kidding right?" Randy raised a brow, the statement making him sit up in the bed.

"Yes, of course. I'm just kidding." I laughed, and opened the door. "Or Am I?" I winked at him, before opening the door, and walking out, letting it shut behind me.

* * *

 **(Authors Notes- Thank you every, for all the reviews, the favorites, and follows. I'd love to hear what you all think of the chapter, so don't forget to leave a review.)**


	3. I'm Not Yours!

**Benefits-Chapter 3: I'm not yours!**

 **Catering The Arena:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I sat at catering, John and Nikki Bella, at the same table. I looked down at my phone, I was waiting on a text message from Ari, I'd texted her a few hours ago, and she still hadn't texted me back. "What is your deal?" John questioned, looking up at me, after he had finished, kissing Nikki.

"What are you talking about?" I raised a brow, looking up from my phone.

"You seem really distracted." Nikki said.

"She's right, you must not of gotten any last night." John added, with a laugh.

"Oh, I never go without." I smirked, shrugging hearing my phone buzz. I looked down, and shook my head, when I read the message she sent.

 _Text Message(From Ari): I don't know, I'm traveling with Alicia, and doesn't want to leave right away, so I don't know what time we will be in town, so it will all depend._

I sighed, I had asked her to meet me at my hotel room, in the next town, but it seems she was going to be too busy to come by my room. Looks like I'll have to go to one of my back up plans.

* * *

 **Diva's Locker Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I sighed, looking down at my phone when I heard my phone ding, I knew Randy had gotten my message. I opened the text message and sighed.

 _Text Message(From Randy): Fine whatever, if you have other priorities, I'll figure something else out._

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes, are you kidding me?, he is acting as if I'm his girl, like I should be making him a priorities, I don't have to put him above anything. I shook my head and sent him another text.

"What's wrong?" Alicia questioned, raising a brow.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I shook my head, and grabbed the dress I was going to wear tonight, I was going to be accompanying Foxy, to the ring tonight. "Let's get Ready." I shrugged, and turned back around, digging through my bag, finding the heels I wanted to wear tonight.

* * *

 **Catering The Arena:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I let out a slight growl, when I read the message, that Ari had sent me.

 _Text Message(From Ari): No need to get mad, I don't have to come running every time you snap your fingers, maybe you should figure something else out, because I think I'm going to have other priorities, for a while now._

I shook my head, and sighed as I sent her a text message back before putting my phone away, I sighed and took a bite of the food, I had put on my plate. I noticed Alicia Fox, and Ari walking down the hall, towards catering, both looking ready for the show tonight, I of corse had already gotten into my gear, awhile ago. I rolled my eyes, when Nikki pulled Alicia, towards the table, who pulled Ari along with her.

"Sit with us ladies." Nikki smiled, as Alicia and Ari sat down, Ari moving her seat, that just so happen to be next to me, towards Alicia, scooting it away from me. "What's up?" Nikki questioned.

"Oh, Ari is in a bad mood, booty call, is acting up." Alicia laughed, causing Ari, to almost chock on her water, she had been sipping on. "I keep telling her to forget about him, whoever it is, it's not her place to come running every time he snaps his fingers, if they aren't together, then she just needs to find herself a new go too booty call."

I almost spit the water I was sipping on when Alicia said for her to find a new go too booty call, was that was I was to Ari?, a booty call. "I didn't know, women had booty calls, isn't that more of a male thing?" I shrugged. "But okay."

"Is something wrong with a woman getting what she wants?, I mean no body has a problem when a man does it, but when a woman does it why is it so wrong?" Ari raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "A woman has the same needs as a man."

"I've been saying that the entire time." Dean Ambrose walked up behind us, grabbing a chair, scooting in between Ari, and I. Placing his elbow on the table turning his attention to Ari. "Did I hear Alicia right?, you are needing a new go to guy?, I'm free tonight." Dean smirked, and reached over, moving Ari's hair behind her shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ari shrugged, standing up grabbing Alicia. "Come on foxy, let's go." Ari said.

"See you all later." Alicia shrugged.

"You know where to find me." Dean smirked. "I'm only one call away."

"Who knows, you might be receiving that call one day." Ari smirked, licking her lips, I almost lost it, when she spoke those words, was she for real?, she couldn't be.

"Oh, I'll be waiting by my phone." Dean smirked, as he watched her walk away. "I'll be making sure my phone is fully charged tonight." Dean licked his lips, rubbing his hands together.

"I wouldn't count on that call Ambrose." I scuffed, standing up patting John on the back. "I'll see you around." I said to John, before walking away.

* * *

 **Outside The Arena:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

I walked outside of the arena, I walked over on the side of the building where I knew some of the diva's and superstars smoked, and I found just who I was looking for, Ari. "You know those things will kill ya." I stated, walking over to Ari, placing my hand on the wall beside her, leaning in slightly towards her.

Ari sighed, and shrugged. "If it's not this, it will be something else, so oh well." Ari shrugged, going to take a drag of the cigarette, but I reached out and grabbed it, throwing it on the ground, putting it out with my foot. "What the fuck Ambrose." Ari spat.

"Such ugly language coming from such a beautiful woman." I shook my head. "You don't need those things, you must be getting stressed, I've noticed whenever you get stressed, you smoke, when you are happy, and stress free, you don't touch the things."

Ari shrugged. "And, what does it matter to you?" Ari raised a brow.

"Because, you can't let whatever it is stressing you out, do that to you, I mean they say, every cigarette you smoke reduces your life by 11 minutes, now I think that would be a shame to rob the world of 11 less minutes of you on this earth." I stated, causing her to let out a small laugh and shake her head. "Look at that, I got a smile." I smirked over at her, causing her to smile even more.

"What do you want Dean?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, is it to much for a man to just want to see a beautiful woman smile?" I shrugged. "I'm not a bad guy, but don't let that get around, it would ruin my rep." I smirked.

Ari shook her head, letting out a small laugh, her eyes rolled slightly when she looked behind me, this caused me to turn around and I saw Randy Orton walking towards us.

"Isn't this cute." Randy raised a brow, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I know, we make a damn good looking couple don't we?" I smirked, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Couple?.. when did this happen?" Randy raised a brow, his arms crossing over his chest.

"It didn't." Ari shook her head, shrugging my arm off of hers. "See you around Ambrose." Ari smiled, before walking off, leaving Randy and myself alone.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

I watched Ari walk away, then I turned around and glared over at Ambrose. "What is this obsession you have with Ari?" I raised a brow. "I mean, every time I see you, you are hanging all over her, or talking to her, or about her, haven't you gotten the message yet?, Ari isn't into you Ambrose, you don't stand a chance with her."

"Oh boy, you have a thing for her don't you?, is that why you have such a problem with the increasing fondness Ari has for me?" Dean raised a brow.

"Increasing fondness?, oh come on, Ari can't stand you, she just speaks to you because she's to nice to tell you to go to hell." I spat.

"Oh, I just figured it out, you are the boy toy they are talking about, you are the guy who thinks Ari should come when he snaps his fingers, is that right?, are you hooking up with her?" Dean raised a brow. "It's true isn't it?, so let me ask you something, if you aren't with her and I assume you aren't, because anyone who was dating a woman that looked like that, would want the world to know that, then why does it bother you so much, that Ari and I are becoming such close friends?"

"What goes on between Ari, and I , is none of your business." I spat, shaking my head. "Ari will never be anything more then a co-worker to you, you aren't even in her league Ambrose, women like her don't go for men like you, so I'm not worried about you at all, it's not going to stop Ari from coming back to my hotel room, when I want her too, and you can trust that, Ari is always going to come when I call, she's a little upset or whatever, but she'll get over it, and I can guarantee, tomorrow night, she'll be in my bed, screaming my name." I spat, before walking off.

"Don't be to sure about that," Dean yelled, at me as I walked away.

* * *

 **Hallway:**

I watched Ari, walking toward me, I grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk past me. "Wait, Ari." I sighed.

"What Randy?" Ari shook her head, yanking her arm away from me.

"What has been up with you all day?" I sighed, stepping back a few steps.

"Seriously Randy?" Ari shook her head, attempting to walk past me once again, but I grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving any further. "Why is it you always expect me to come running when you snap your fingers?, and when I don't,jump right on it, you get angry?, we aren't together so I don't know why you think, you would even be a priority to me?, I don't owe you anything Randy." Ari spat.

I sighed, and nodded, letting go of her arm "I understand that, and I realize I don't have any right to act that way, I just I wanted to see you tonight, and I got a little upset when you said you didn't know." I shook my head, lowering my voice as I saw a stage hand walking by.

Ari laughed and shook her head. "See, that's another thing, why is it you barely speak to me unless I'm anywhere near Dean Ambrose?" Ari sighed, shaking her head. "Why is that?, why does my friendship with Dean Ambrose bother you?"

"Friendship?, since when are you friends with Ambrose?" I raised a brow.

"Well, we might not be friends yet, but lets just say, It feels nice, to not feel like I'm completely invisible around someone." Ari sighed.

"Well, duh because he's so damn busy trying to get down your pants." I spat, shaking my head. "He's only doing it to get to me Ari, you know that right?"

"Excuse me?, why do you have to do with Ambrose wanting to talk to me?" Ari raised a brow. "Did you tell him we hooked up?"

I shrugged. "He figured it out all on his own, Ari." I sighed. "Don't be angry with me, because Ambrose wants try to take anything that's mine."

"Well, guess what Randy, I'm not yours." Ari snapped, shoving my to the side, walking past me.

"Wait, Ari, come back here." I yelled, shaking my head. "I'm sorry." I added, yelling at her retreating form, as she stepped up her pace going down the hall. Damn it, did I just ruin my friendship, and extra benefits with Ari?

* * *

 **(Authors Notes- I think Randy just dug himself a hole, are you guys hoping Randy can climb out of that hole and fix things with Ari?, or do you hope this gives Dean a chance to come in and get closer to Ari? Anyway thanks for reading and everyone who is reviewing and following and favoriteing the story, please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you all.**


	4. Question's!

Benefits- Chapter 4: Question's

 **Diva's Locker Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I sighed, sitting down on the bench, it was almost time for us to leave, luckily Alicia's match was one of the first matches, I looked over and saw Alicia hadn't even taken a shower yet. "Come on, Foxy." I sighed, hoping she'd hurry, I mean after all, she was the one who didn't want to wait to drive to the next town, and that was the whole reason Randy and I had gotten into our little argument.

"I know, I know." Alicia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going, I'll be just a few minutes, why don't you take your stuff to the rental." Alicia said.

"Fine, whatever." I shook, my head and grabbed my things, carrying them out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Hallway:**

I started down the hall, and sighed when I came upon one of the two people, I didn't want to see, Dean Ambrose. "What?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Let me help you with those." Dean said, taking two of the bags, I had grabbed, 2 of them were Alicia's and two were mine.

"Thanks." I shook my head, looking down.

"What's up with you?, you look even more upset then when I saw you last." Dean raised a brow, walking towards the parking lot, we made it out to the parking lot, before I turned to him.

* * *

 **Parking Lot:**

"Are you really trying to get to know me, or are you just trying to get in my pants?" I sighed.

Dean shook his head, letting out a slight laugh. "Wow, I know people may speak of me badly, but I would of thought, that you are a woman who thinks for herself." Dean sighed. "Look, I like you, I really do and I want to get to know you that's it, now I'm not going to lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind, I mean come on, look at you. You are an extremely attractive woman, but I promise you, this is not a ploy to get into your pants."

I shook my head, a part of me wants to believe him, but a part me didn't. "Does Randy have anything to do with you wanting to get to know me?" I questioned, Dean giving me a confused look. "I know that you know, about me and Randy, that we've been hooking up."

Dean sighed, and shook his head "No, it doesn't, it doesn't matter to me, who you've been messing around with, that has nothing to do with me wanting to get to know you, is that what Randy told you?" He raised a brow.

I sighed and shrugged. "Well, is he right?"

Dean shook his head, his hand running through light brown hair, ruffling it a bit, before he used his hand to prop himself up against the wall, he leans in close to me. "I'll let you in on something." Dean moved in ,even closer to me. "Randy Orton, has no influence on my actions, If I want you, it's not because of Randy Orton, it's because of you."

I look up, my brown eyes locking with his blue, for some damn reason, the way he was looking at me, was causing my heart to race. "And you want me?" I raised a brow, swiping my tongue across my lips, damn I've never noticed to beautiful this mans eyes were before now, How did I not notice that?, maybe I wasn't paying attention, but now he had my full attention, it did help that he was less then 4 inches from my face.

I felt Dean's hand reach around, grabbing me by the small of my back, and pulling me closer to him, he lowered his lips, onto mine his other hand reaching around to tangle it's self in my hair, he swiped his tongue across my lips, and I can't explain why, but I parted my lips, and allowed his tongue to enter, and tangle with mine. Dean finally pulled away, and licked his lips, as he smirked down at me, my hand flying to my chest, trying my best to steady my breathing. "Does that answer your question?" Dean smirked, pushing himself off the wall, he reached out and caressed my face. "I'll see you around, gorgeous." Dean winked, before walking off.

I leaned back against the wall, shaking my head, he just kissed me, without my permission, and for some reason, I didn't even slap him, actually it didn't even cross my mind at the time. I pushed myself off the wall, and started walking down the hall, I couldn't help, but turn around behind me, when I did I saw Dean had turned around, himself and smirk at me, he puts his hand up, waving at me, before turning around and walking off again.

* * *

 **Hallway:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I was walking down the hallway, I had finished my match, I was in the main event of the show, I was ready to get showered, and out of this place, I'd feel a lot better if Ari wasn't acting the way she is, I looked over to see John and Nikki in the hallway, they were all over each other, as always. "Get a room, hasn't anyone told you about PDA's?" I shook my head, using my hand to prop myself against the wall.

"That doesn't stop them obviously." I looked behind me, and could see Ari, making her way over to us, I bit my lip, looking her up and down, damn even in a pair of jean shorts, and tank top, she still looking fucking amazing.

"You are not one to be telling anyone about PDA's, especially after what we saw earlier." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest, and cocked her head to the side, with a smirk.

"Really?" I raised a brow, looking over between Nikki, and Ari. Ari turned a pale as a ghost. "Why would that be?"

"Ari, was locking lips with Dean Ambrose." Nikki smirked, letting out a chuckle as Ari turned bright red. "John and I saw it, you looked as if you enjoyed it."

Ari shook her head, she looked like she wanted to strangle Nikki, who was very obvious to this and nudged John, who was also laughing. "I've got to go." Ari shook her head, walking away as quickly as she could.

I watched her walk down the hall, and turned to John and Nikki. "I'll catch up with you guys later." I said, not even giving them a second glance as I started after Ari, I needed to find out just what they were talking about.

I reached her, as she rounded the corner, I grabbed her swinging her around to face me. "What the hell was Nikki talking about?" I snapped, tightening my grip on her arm as she tried to yank her arm away from me. "Since when do you make out with random men in public?" I add, bringing my face inches from hers.

"Get your fucking hands off me Randy." Ari spat, trying to yank her arm away from me, a hand on my chest.

"Are you fucking him?" I spat, lowering my face, even closer to her, pushing her towards the wall.

"Randy." Ari struggled, attempting to pry herself from my grip. "Let go." She snarled.

"Not until you tell me if you're screwing that son of a bitch." I snapped, I wanted to know what was going on between the two of them, Ari wasn't into him, I know that, there is no way Ari, would go for a guy like Ambrose, over me, I'm Randy Orton for Christ's sake.

"I'm not screwing him, damn it, it was just a fucking kiss." Ari spat. "Now get your fucking hands off me." Ari ordered.

I shook my head, and finally released my grip on her. "Look Ari." I sighed.

"You don't own me, you have no say over anything I do, whether it be kissing, Dean Ambrose, or fucking him." Ari spat. "It's my life, and if I want to let Dean Ambrose kiss me, I will, and guess what?, If I want to sleep with Dean Ambrose I'm going too, you have no say over it what so ever." Ari pushed past me, and started down the hall.

"You are showing your true colors Ari." I yelled down the hall after her.

Ari turned around, momentarily to yell. "Go to hell, and stay there." Before turning right back around and walking off.

"Damn it." I kicked the wall, rubbing over the top of my head. Why was Ari, paying him any attention?, he kissed her, and she allowed it, so what's next is she going to hop in bed with him?, I shuddered at the thought, Ari and I have a good thing going, and if she starts hooking up with him, then it would ruin everything we have.


	5. Just A Friend Date?

**Benefits- Chapter 5: Just A Friend Date?**

 **Restaurant:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I sat down at my table, eating my food that Alicia and I had just ordered. I was rather annoyed because Randy had been texting me all night, and all morning. I told him to just back off, I didn't want to talk to him right now, but of course he didn't do it, and kept at me. Randy is still stuck on the kiss I shared with Dean Ambrose, he's making it out to be so much more then it is. Dean kissed me, that's all it was, and all it ever will be, but Randy is making it seem as if, something more was going on between Dean and I.

I looked over to the table next to me, when I heard a laugh, a laugh I could tell anywhere. It was Dean Ambrose, and his buddy Roman Reigns. When I looked over, at the moment Dean looked over at me, he smiled, and I felt my cheeks, burn as I smiled at him.

"Hello, you two." Alicia smiled, over at the table.

"Hello Ladies." Roman smiled, and Dean just smiled and waved.

"Why don't you guys bring over your food, and sit with us... " Alicia patted the spot next to her.

Dean and Roman looked at each other, and both shrugged, before grabbing their food, and drinks and brought them over to our table. Roman sat on the same side as Alicia, Dean scooting into the booth next to me. "Thank you ladies." Dean smiled, over at me.

"So, how is it going?" Roman questioned.

"Pretty good... Ari, and I were just grabbing a bit to eat, before we hit the gym." Alicia smiled.

"What a coincidence, we were doing the same." Dean nodded.

"You guys should join us." Alicia smiled, raising a brow, when I shot her a look.

"If it's not a problem with Ari." Dean looked over to me.

I bit my lip, and shrugged. "No, not at all." I smiled, slightly.

"Wonderful." Dean smiled.

* * *

 **The Gym:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

We had got to the gym and hit the locker rooms, before walking out, Roman went over to the weights, while I headed over to the treadmills, grabbing one next to Ari, Alicia was in her own little world on the bike, with her ear buds in.

"So, you don't seem like yourself.. everything okay?" I raised a brow, looking over to Ari.

Ari shrugged, sighed. "Everything's fine, Just fine." Ari, shook her head.

"Is it Randy?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah." Ari nodded, looking over to me. "He found out about you kissing me, and freaked out about it."

I raised a brow, what is it any of Randy Orton's business, if I kiss Ari, and why does it make him angry, they aren't together or anything, so it shouldn't bother him. "You're kidding me right?, why would it bother him?, you aren't together are you?"

"No, we aren't." Ari sighed. "Randy is so entitled, he think I owe him some sort of explanation for the kiss, but he isn't getting one, I don't owe him a thing."

"Good, he doesn't deserve and explanation, he's a self-entitled jerk, who thinks the world owes him, because he's Randy Fucking Orton, but I'm sorry I think he needs to be brought down off this high horse he's on." I shrugged, Randy thought he was above everyone, that just because Ari was sleeping with him, that even if they weren't together, even though he doesn't claim her in public, that she should jump in his bed, anytime he feels he needs a quick screw, and frankly I think Ari, deserves so much more.

"I don't know, if that is possible, that man has the biggest ego I've ever seen." Ari nodded, suddenly she hopped to the side, and shut off the treadmill.

I shut down my treadmill, and hopped down, standing next to her. "You hit the nail on the head with that one." I chuckled.

Ari nodded, and laughed.

"So, umm, I was wondering something." I bit my lip, taking a deep breath.

"What would that be?" Ari raised a brow.

"Would you like to grab a drink after the show tonight? As friends?, I'd like to talk to you, about something other then Randy Orton." I raised a brow, holding my breath I don't know why I was so nervous to ask her.

Ari smiled. "Sure, why not, it can't hurt." Ari nodded.

I smiled, letting out the breath I'd been holding. "Great, I'll meet you by the divas locker room."

Alicia had walked up behind us. "Let's go... I want to get to the arena early." Alicia said, putting her arm on Ari's shoulder.

"Okay.." Ari nodded, and looked back to me. "See you later Dean." She smiled, before walking away.

"So what's going on?" Roman questioned, walking up behind me. I turned around to Roman, a smirk on my face, I couldn't hide my excitement. "What's got you so happy?" Roman raised a brow.

"I've got a date." I smiled, cracking my knuckles. "With Ari."

"No way." Roman raised a brow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, not an official date, it's a friend date, but I'll get her alone, without a tag along, or Orton interfering." I nodded, and shrugged. It will be nice to spend some time alone with her, without her friends, or Randy around to cause problems for us, maybe just maybe Ari and I could grow closer.

* * *

 **The Arena(Hallway):**

*Ari's P.O.V*

Foxy and I, were walking down the hall, I couldn't help but have a smile on my face, for some reason, and Foxy must of noticed because all of the sudden she stopped and grabbed my arm swinging me to face her. "What's going on with you?, what has you all smiley, and giddy?" Foxy raised a brow, crocking her head to the side.

I sighed, and shook my head shrugging slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about Fox." I did, I guess since Dean asked me on a date, well as friends I couldn't stop smiling, I haven't been asked out, even for drinks as friends by a man in so long, usually guys worry about getting me straight into bed, with some corny line, about his place or mine, it's nice to have someone pay attention to me, and not be interested in me, purely for sex, it's a nice change of pace for me.

"Oh, you totally know what I'm talking about, now spill." Alicia playfully shoved my shoulder.

"Dean asked me out for drinks." I smiled.

"Really?, no way." Alicia shook her head, shoving me back again. "You were going to keep this from me?" Alicia scuffed.

"It's not really a date, it's just drinks as friends Foxy." I shook my head, shrugging. "It's not a big deal Fox."

"It totally is, you've got a date with Dean Ambrose." Alicia put her arm around my shoulder. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, it's just drinks, it's not like it's an actual date Alicia." I sighed, she was making way to much of this.

"Let's go, we have to figure out what you are going to wear, and what we are going to do with your hair." Alicia said, not letting me get another word in, dragging me down the hall, when you get this woman on a roll, there is no stopping her.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I just had my little boy Ashton James 11 days ago, my first child mind you, and I'm still getting used to mommy-hood lol, it's taking a toll on me, I'm so exhausted, but so happy at the same time, hopefully once I get the hang of this newborn thing, I will be posting more, anyway here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy.)**


	6. Marked Territory!

**Benefits- Chapter 6: Marked Territory!**

 **Backstage(Hallway):**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I was walking down the hall, I over heard Ari, and Alicia talking about a date, I raised a brow wondering just what she was talking about. I slipped off to the side before either one of them could see me, luckily for me there was a doorway I could slip into and still be able to see and hear their conversation.

"I think you look hot, you are going to look hot for your date." Alicia smirked, I nodded to myself, Ari did look fucking sexy as hell, in her short royal blue, long sleeve extended v neck dress, that put her amazing pair of breasts on display, something that I have no problem with, it was one of my favorite things about her, her large natural breasts, I'll admit I've always been more of a boob ma, although her ass was amazing also. Ari looked so beautiful, but then again, she always did, but I did find myself wondering what date Alicia was talking about.

"It's not really a date, it's drinks between two friends." Ari shook her head, looking down at her phone, smiling slightly.

"Is that your date?" Alicia smirked.

"He's not my date." Ari sighed. "We are just going out for drinks."

"Maybe those drinks will help you realize, you want you a piece of that." Alicia laughed, Ari shaking her head. "Come on, it will help you get your mind off you know who, I'm still a little upset you, still aren't letting me in on your secret go to hook-up."

Ari shook her head. "There is nothing to tell, he's a guy I hook up with, that's it, we have no relationship." Ari shook her head again, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"But he found out about the kiss, and was blowing your phone up all night, does he want more then just a hook-up?, or does he just not want to share his go to booty call?" Alicia raised a brow. "What do you want from him?"

"I don't know Foxy, he's becoming really self-centered, so I don't know what he wants." Ari shrugged. "I don't know, what I want from him, I do know I'm don't like the way things have been between us, I feel like he's scolding lately." Ari sighed, and shook her head. "Come on, enough talk about that, I've got to go get my purse, and phone from the locker room... before I go to The Rox tonight, " Ari hooked arm's with Alicia and they both walked off.

I stepped out, and shook my head, for this not being a date, just drinks between friends she got awfully dressed up, and who was this guy she was going out with?, did I know him?, did he work with us?

* * *

 **Outside Diva's Locker Room:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

I had put my things in the car, and was waiting outside the diva's locker room, leaning against the wall, I looked at my phone, okay so I was a few minutes early, which is really unlike me, I guess I was a lot more excited for tonight then I realized. After a few minutes I heard the door open, and saw Ari walk out, damn could this woman get any more beautiful?, then she noticed me and smiled, and she did become even more beautiful to me. "You look amazing." I smiled.

Ari smiled, biting her lip. "Thank you."

"I would of dressed up, a bit more if I knew you were going to come out looking like a million bucks." I laughed, slightly.

"Oh, you dress up?, I've never seen you ever dress up, besides the hall of fame." Ari laughed.

"You're right, but hey I wore my best leather jacket." I shrugged.

"Well, lucky me." She winked at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Defiantly, let's go my lady." I smiled, placing my hand on the small of her back. "Lead the way." I smiled.

* * *

 **The Rox:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I smiled at Dean, when he pulled out my chair for me, sitting down he scooted in the chair, then sat across from me. A waitress came over and asked us for our order, he ordered a beer, and I ordered a Lemon Drop Martini, we got our drinks and started to talk for a while, about everything and anything, he was pretty good to talk to, and funny as hell. "So, I hear we are going to be in your home town next week for Raw." Dean looked up at me, I of course was caught off I had no idea how he knew we were going to be in my home town, so I shot him a confused look. "Alicia told me, she said you were all nervous, why would you be nervous about being in your home town, isn't that a good thing?" He questioned

"Well, it's just always been weird for me, most people when they are in their home towns, they have family and friends come see them, and see the show, but not me." I shrugged.

"Why not?, don't you have a big family?" Dean raised a brow.

"I do, a huge family actually, but my father is against my career choice, so he forbid my siblings and mother from coming to see me at the shows, they can't even watch me on television, in my house, what my father says goes, and I made the mistake of thinking for myself, and making a choice he didn't like." I shook my head, my father was a very stern man, he forbid me from pursuing a career as a wrestler, and I went against him and because of that I don't really have any support from my family when it comes to my career, I still do family holidays, but there is no wrestling talk, what so ever.

"Damn, so none of your siblings will even think about going against him?" Dean raised a brow.

"Once my oldest sister was going to come, but my father found out and told her, he would cut her off, and she was going through a divorce at the time, and had a 2 year old to take care of so of course she couldn't risk that, so I don't blame her." I shook my head. "Who would of thought, me being the youngest of 5 children, I'd be the only one to ever do what I want with my life, if my father had it his way, I'd be a school teacher, or nurse, like my other 2 sisters, and my brothers all work for him at the family company, he had our lives planned out, so when I made my own choice for my life, he didn't like it, he doesn't like not being in control."

"Wow, well I like that you are a ballsy chick." Dean laughed, causing me to let out a slight laugh. "I think when a woman is a rebel it makes them ten times hotter, in your case, 20 times hotter."

I felt my cheeks burn, knowing my cheeks had to be rose red, and shook my head and looked down, taking a sip of my Lemon Drop Martini. "What about you?, what is your family like?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I'm not close with any of them, my pops has been in and out of prison my whole life, so I've pretty much written him out, and my mother well, she's got a lot of problems, but I still talk to her at least once every couple months to check on her." Dean shrugged.

"So, we both have family issues." I nodded. "Not the best thing to have in common, but it's a start." I shrugged.

Dean laughed and nodded. "True, but I'm sure we can find more things in common, like the wrestling business, you must really have a love for this business." Dean nodded.

"I do, I've watched it since I was little, I used to watch it with my father, all the time I remember doing the moves off the couch, my father about had a heart attack, when he walked in and saw me jump off the kitchen counter, and tried to do a moonsault onto my brother, he went on and on about how I was a little girl, I need to do little girl stuff, stop playing with the boys, so he went out and bought me like 5 new Barbie's and told me to play with the dolls, no more play wrestling." I said, my fathers major thing was he thought wrestling was a male sport, and women shouldn't be doing the wrestling moves, if I would of just been a valet I think my father most likely would of taken it better.

Dean laughed. "I can just picture you as a little girl, jumping off everything, so you always were an adventurous person?, I mean in the ring you are always willing to try anything I've noticed." Dean smiled.

"You watch me in the ring?" I raised a brow.

"Well, yeah I have since you made your main roster debut, I could tell you had talent, you have a way upstaging anyone you are in the ring with." Dean smiled.

I blushed again, and shook my head. "You are a real charmer, you know that Ambrose?" I smiled.

"Well, you know I do what I can." Dean grinned.

* * *

*Dean's P.O.V*

Ari and I were, having a wonderful time we'd gotten off the family talk, and started to get into more talk about music and such, surprisingly she listened to just about everything, which was good, because she liked some of the same music as I did. I heard Ari squeal. "Oh, I love this song, come dance with me." Ari, stood out of her chair, grabbing my hand yanking me up.

"I don't dance." I shook my head, as she started to drag me to the dance floor. "I can't dance." I added.

"I'll teach you." She looked back at me, a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **The Rox(Dance Floor):**

*Ari's P.O.V*

"Okay, move your body side to side, sway a little." I smiled, at him he did as I said. "Along with the music, that's good." I smirked, and turned around moving my body with his, as we continued to dance I moved closer to him, grinding against him a bit, grabbing his hands moving them to my hips. "You are a natural." I looked back at him, continuing to grind my body slightly against his.

"I've got a great teacher." Dean rasped against my ear, I felt his arms wrapping around me, pulling me to him even more, our bodies swaying to the music. The music had switched to a song with a slower, sexier pace, I turned my body around in his arms and reached up draping my arms over his shoulders as I swayed my hips back and forth.

We continued to dance to the song, every second going by I found myself caring less about what was going on around us, our eyes were locked, everyone else in the room could off disappeared and I wouldn't of cared, wouldn't of even worried about it. I saw his lips, moving closer, and closer to mine, I licked my lips, instinctively, his lips just inches from mine, when someone bumped into us and brought us out of the crazy trance we had been in. "Umm, how about another drink?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "I'm going to slip off to the restroom, and fix myself up a bit, I'll meet you at the table." I smiled.

"Sure thing." Dean smiled, he headed off towards the table, and I headed towards the restroom, finally finding it towards the back, I noticed there wasn't a line, thankfully because it was a single occupant restroom.

* * *

 **Ladies' Restroom:**

I knocked on the door, before turning the doorknob and walking in, I went to shut it, when someone put their foot in the door, I turned around to see what was going on, when I was shoved further into the restroom, turning around completely I saw Randy shutting the door, locking it, a smirk on his face. "Hello beautiful." Randy leaned against the door.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

"What the hell are you doing Randy?" Ari sighed, shaking her head.

I laughed, licking my lips as I eyed her up and down. "A man has to do, what a man has to do, if you won't return my phone calls, I figured I'd have to go to extreme measures." I said, moving closer to her.

"You could of picked a better time." Ari hissed at me, and crossed her arms over her chest, with a heavy sigh.

"Like when you aren't on a date with Dean Ambrose?" I taunted, adding a few tisks.

"It's not a date." Ari commented.

"Oh, is that right?, so that's why you were grinding your ass on him?" I hissed, my tone taking a harsh turn.

"I'm not going to do this with you Randy." Ari sighed, moving past me, before she could grab the door handle I grabbed her by the arm swinging her to face me, and slammed her to the wall. "Randy." She growled, before I crashed my lips against her, reaching around grabbing her ass causing her to gasp and allowing my tongue to enter and tango with hers.

I knew I had to do something, I had to do something to show her, she doesn't want to be here with Dean Ambrose, she wants to be here with me, that she doesn't want to go back to the hotel with Ambrose, she wants to be in my room, in my bed where she belongs, and she knows, that or she will before I leave this restroom. I snaked my hand up her thigh, moving underneath her dress, moving closer and closer to her panties, I broke the kiss. "No panties?" I hissed, finding she had no underwear on. "Naughty girl." I bit down on her neck, causing her to gasp.

"Randy." Ari bit her lip, attempting to force back a moan , but it didn't work as it escaped her mouth. "We can't." She whined.

"We can, and we will." I rasped in her ear, as I parted her lips, finding her incredibly wet for me. "You can't deny it Ari, you need me, you want me." I growled, against her neck, nipping at it. I could hear her breathing turn ragged, her chest rising and falling, catching my attention, so I dip down and lick up her cleavage, Ari's hand start to travel down towards mine, so I grab her wrists pinning them above her head.

"Oh god." Ari cried out, as I trust two fingers into her, causing her to almost loose her footing, Ari closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip. "Oh, fuck." Ari whimpered, as I curled my fingers up, finding her g-spot, hitting it with each thrust.

"You need this, you need me." I said, before coving her mouth with mine, as I continued to thrust my fingers inside Ari, her juices flowing freely, practically dripping from my hand, working her into a frenzy, her breathing becoming more ragged as I relentlessly thrust my fingers into her, showing her no one, and I mean no one could ever make her feel the way I do, or ever will make her feel the way I do. "That's right, come for me baby, come on my fingers baby." I growled, thrusting faster, as I feel her pussy start to spasm, clamping down on my fingers.

"Oh, fuck- err Randy." She cried out, as she climaxed. I allowed her to ride through her orgasm, before taking my fingers out and licking them clean.

"I need you, I need to feel my dick inside you." I husked, Ari was still spent, form the amazing orgasm I had just given her. "You want me don't you?, just admit it." Ari couldn't speak she just nodded, I grabbed her off the wall, and dragged her to the sink bending her over it, and hiking her dress up over her ass, "Tell me, you want me to fuck you, Ari." I growled, grasping her hips, pulling them up towards me.

"Oh, fuck me." She moaned, bucking back against me.

I dropped my pants and boxers, thrusting my cock into her tight pussy, my dick jerks slightly, I loved the feeling I got when I was inside her, she always had the tightest, most amazing pussy I've ever had. "That's right, you can't resist me." I groaned, as I plunged completely into her, filling her completely with my cock.

"OH, FUCK." She screamed out, when I pulled out, almost completely and slammed back into her completely hard, grabbing a handful of hair as I did so, yanking on it, as I continued fuck her harder, and harder.

"You like that?, you like it rough don't you?" I growled, pulling back harder on her hair, as I continued to thrust in and out of her, my speed increasing, as does the strength of my thrusts. "You like it when I fuck you hard don't you?, nobody can fuck you like me, make you come as hard as me." I growled, yanking her head back, sucking on her neck, rather hard I believe.

"I Oh- oh fuckkk-uh uh." Was all she could get out, as I pounded her, harder, I knew she liked it, she loved it when I would get extra rough with her.

"That must be a yes." I groaned, I could feel I was getting close, and so was Ari, I could feel she was getting close, I knew her body all too well. "You're mine." I growled, biting down on her neck again, Ari bucking herself back against me, as her moans, groans, and screams get louder. "All mine." I rasped, against her neck.

"Randy." Ari cried out, as I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick as she climaxed, I followed a few seconds later, calling out her name.

I pulled out of her, grabbing my boxers and pants pulling them up, and fixing them. I smirked at her, as she turned around pulling down her dress. Ari shook her head, looking down she looked as if she was down right angry at herself. "Oh, don't be down on yourself baby." I smirked, reaching out to move her hair out of her face. "You needed it, your body needed it." I nipped at her neck again. "I needed it." I wiggled my eyebrow.

Ari shot me a look. "I can't believe I just let you finger fuck me, then actually fuck me in a public rest room." She shook her head, when she was finally able to catch her breath and speak. "I'm out with someone else tonight."

"I thought it wasn't a date." I raised a brow.

"It's not, but still." Ari shook her head. "It's not right."

"I don't have a problem with it." I licked my lips. "I assume I'll see you at my room tonight?, I'll text you the room number in a bit." I smirked, Ari shaking her head, turning herself around to the mirror. "Yeah, you might want to fix your hair, it looks as if you've had wild hair pulling sex, well then again you did, didn't you?" I shrugged when she shot me a look.

Ari was fixing her hair pulling it behind her shoulders, fixing it up, Ari was going to put it in a pony tail until she saw my little present. "What the hell Randy?, you never leave marks, what is wrong with you?" Ari snapped, seeing the hickey I'd left for her, I'm always careful to not leave marks, so no one would catch on to us, but tonight I didn't care, I was making a statement.

"What can I say, I'm marking my territory." I smirked, my head crocked to the side, shrugging slightly. "I'm making claim to what's mine, you should just be glad I didn't leave any, anywhere else... like here." I reached my arm around, in front of her, grabbing a handful of her beautiful breasts. "Make sure no one, gets to have any fun with these." I added, with another squeeze.

"I'm not your territory Randy." Ari hissed. "I'm not yours, damn it." Ari added. "Randy, damn it." Ari moaned, as I pinched her now hard nipple between my thumb and finger, tugging on it slightly.

"Oh, you are mine Ari, this tonight just proved it to me, as far as I'm concerned." I shrugged. and smirked, at the reaction I got when I pinched her other nipple, sneaking my hand inside, loving the feeling of her soft, silky skin of her breasts. "Your body knows it's mine, and it's going to continue to be mine,now and forever you'll be mine, don't try to fight it, I know you won't settle for someone who can't make your body feel like this, who can't make you scream out their name, like I can.. the sooner you admit that, the better." I smirked, turning her around, pulling her top so I could get to one of her breasts, licking her nipple, then taking it in my mouth, sucking for all I was worth, before kissing and sucking on the skin around it, pulling away I saw the mark apearing on her breasts, smirking. "Now, these are marked as mine also." she slapped my hand away when I went to grab the other breast, putting her breasts back into her dress.

"You are an asshole Randy." Ari shook her head, pushing me out of the way, walking out of the restroom, slamming the door behind her. I smirked and shrugged, even if she doesn't understand it, her body wants me, it can't deny me, she's mine.

* * *

 **The Table:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I walked back to the table, luckily I have long hair that flows, so I was able to just put my hair down, over the mark, I'd just have to keep it there so Dean doesn't see the damn hickey Randy left on me, I was so damn angry at him, angry at myself more then anything, why couldn't I resist him?, how could I let him do that in public, while I'm out with another man? what the hell is wrong with me? "Hey." I smiled at Dean.

"I was getting worried, I was going to send out a search party." Dean smirked.

"Sorry, it's a woman thing, go to fix yourself up, and be in there for 10 minutes fixing everything else." I laughed, damn I felt so bad, I hate that I just did that, when poor Dean was waiting out here for me, this was supposed to be a Randy free, drama free night, so much for that.

"You okay?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm could use another drink though." I shrugged, with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean smiled, flagging down a waitress to order us some more drinks. I smiled at him, god Dean didn't deserve this, I feel like a horrible person, I've got to find a way to break away from Randy, what we have between us isn't normal, and most likely isn't healthy. Why couldn't I just have a good time with Dean, without Randy showing up and trying to ruin it?, and the thing is, I'm beginning to like Dean, but of course there is Randy and a part of me likes what I have with Randy also, this defiantly hasn't been a normal date, or friend date whatever it is. I've got to give Dean my full attention for the rest of the night, Dean defiantly deserves that, and more.

* * *

 **(Authors Notes- Yay, another chapter so soon I'm proud of myself, Ashton is being a super good baby today lol, thanks for the congratulations guys I just love being a mommy.,- okay to the story, the date was going good, but damn Randy, and what was Ari thinking?, What are your thought on the whole ordeal?, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on everything, thanks for all the reviews and the favs and follows. I really hope you are all enjoying the story.)**


	7. Jealousy!

**Autograph Signing:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I sat in the backstage holding area, there was a few other superstars and divas, I had a wonderful night with Dean, even after that incident, with Randy in the ladies room. I hated that Randy tried to ruin our night, Randy was texting me all last night, telling me to come to his room, I'd had enough of him, for the night so I ignored his texts, after telling him 2 times no, that I wasn't going to be going to his room. After the night ended Dean walked me back to the hotel room, and well.

 _-Flashback_

 _Dean walked me up to the room, once we got to my room, I turned around to him, offering a smile. "I had a really great time Dean." I smiled._

 _"I had a wonderful time, maybe next time we can do without Randy Orton." Dean nodded._

 _"What?" I bit my lip, how did he know?_

 _"I saw him, head toward the bathroom following you." Dean said, with a slight shrug._

 _"Oh, god I'm sorry." I shook my head._

 _"Don't be, I knew he'd try something, I followed him, and saw him follow you into the bathroom, and well I heard.. enough to know what was going on in there..." Dean looked down to the ground._

 _"Damn, I'm sorry okay.. I don't know how but I swear Randy just knows what to say, what to do, it's like he's got some hold on me, as much as I wanted to say no to him, my body just doesn't let me, if only I could break this damn hold he has on me." I looked down to the ground, really rather ashamed of myself, great now Dean knew just how in deep I was with Randy. "You must really hate me."_

 _"I don't I don't hate you at all,... lucky for you, I'm up to the task of helping you break that hold he has on you, I think you just need something, or someone to show you... that you deserve better then that." Dean smiled. "I'm not angry in the slightest, it was just a few drinks between friends, now next time when we have our actual date, if I even see him look in your direction, I'll make sure he isn't walking for a week." Dean smirked._

 _"Next time?" I raised a brow._

 _"Yeah, I was thinking maybe this weekend, we could grab a bite to eat?" Dean bit his lip._

 _"As in a real date?" I raised a brow._

 _"Yes, a real date." Dean smiled. "What do you say?"_

 _"Sure, I'd love too." I smiled._

 _"Great." Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek before turning to walk away, I grabbed Dean by the hand swinging him around to me, and pulled him to me, my other arm wrapping around his neck and kissing him, Dean wrapped an arm around my waist adding more depth to the kiss as our tongues danced with one another. "Well, that was nice." Dean smirked._

 _"Sorry, I might of gotten a little carried away." I shook my head, looking down._

 _"Oh, please if this is what happens when you get carried away, please don't be sorry, I'm beginning to like this side of you." Dean winked at me, before walking away._

 _End Flashback-_

I looked up when I heard, Nikki, John and Randy walk in the door, they were laughing, Randy had Eva on his arm. I looked over to Foxy. "Isn't she married?" Alicia raised a brow. "What a hoe." she added.

"I've said it from the beginning." I shrugged. "So, we've got another 20 minutes before it's time, I hate these huge fan days... I like the smaller get together's, where there isn't like 30 of us crammed in here." I shrugged.

"I know, but at least we get to interact with our wonderful fans." Alicia smiled.

"True, you know I just adore seeing all my lovelies." I smiled, I felt someone sit next to me an arm going over my shoulder. "Well hello." I smiled at Dean.

"Hello, Gorgeous." Dean smirked. "Isn't it such a wonderful day."

"Well, you guys must of had a great time last night, both of you have been in a really wonderful mood all day.. especially this one." Alicia nudged me. "I'm taking it, you have something to do with that."

"I'd hope so." Dean smiled, down at me. "You always smell so amazing, good enough to eat." Dean licked his lips.

I shook my head, looking down trying to hide my blush.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

I walked into the room, Nikki and John had invited Eva to tag along with us, I didn't mind it, Eva was hot of course, Eva had been all over me, I didn't mind although it was a little off, because of course Eva was married, and I'm not one for breaking up marriages, but if Eva wanted to have a little fun, not going too far, how far is too far I haven't decided yet. I looked over and saw Ari and Alicia sitting on a couch, I saw the eye roll, she gave when she saw Eva, on my arm. I smirked to myself, that's right, I was right it'd upset Ari, she did want me, there is no denying that.

I looked over when I saw Dean Ambrose, walk in and head straight for Ari, I bit the inside of my cheek, when he sat down next to Ari, his arm draped over her shoulder, I looked over at them, my nostrils flared out, my nose twisted up, in a sneer. I couldn't stand that man, I couldn't stand the fact, that he had his hands on Ari, she's mine, maybe I was going to have to let him know, just how much she's mine. I almost growled when I saw him lean in, and whisper something in her ear, and Ari, giggled leaning in slightly towards him. I saw him lean in and whisper something else to her, she nodded and stood up walking out the door, he followed a few seconds later, this didn't sit to well with me, so I told everyone I'd be back and followed them, there is no way, I'm letting him move in, on what's mine.

* * *

 **Hallway:**

*Dean's P.O.V* 

I followed Ari, out to the hallway, I caught up to her, my arms wrapping around her. "Much better idea, then staying in that stuffy place." I smirked, leaning in to inhale her scent. "Peaches, and Cream?" I raised a brow.

"My favorite lotion.." Ari smiled, leaning back against the wall, once I let her out of my arms. "I take it you like?" Ari smirked.

"Oh, I like.. I like ALOT." I said, leaning in using a hand to prop me up against the wall. "You are so beautiful Ari, I don't understand how you don't realize it, I mean you have to be the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, amazing woman I've ever met in my life, but you don't see that do you?" I raised a brow.

Ari shrugged. "I guess, I've never been told that." Ari sighed, looking down for a second. I reached out to caress her face, my palm cupping her cheek, she smiled leaning into my palm a bit.

Both of us let out a long frustrated sigh, when we heard another person in the hall, turning around, I know I became a lot more frustrated, when I saw Randy Orton. "How adorable is this?" Randy tisked, shaking his head, walking towards the two of us. "After last night, I would of thought, you'd of been over this Ari." Randy sighed.

"Go, away Orton." I growled, very annoyed at Randy.

"She didn't tell you about, our amazing crazy hair pulling, name moaning sex last night?, in the middle of your date, or whatever it was." Randy smirked. "She didn't show you the little gift I left behind?.." Randy attempted to move her hair out of the way, but I shoved him back. "A little protective aren't ya?"

"I know what happened last night, I followed you.. but it's okay, it wasn't a real date, I'm not angry." I shrugged.

"If you are talking about the damn hickeys you left on me, I covered them up Randy... I don't enjoy being marked by anyone." Ari spat.

I raised a brow, looking between the two of them, hickeys?, I'd never seen her with one before, then it hit me, he was trying to mark her, trying to stake his claim to Ari.

"I'm sorry Dean, I need some air." Ari shook her head walking away, I could tell how Randy got under her skin.

"I'll see you tonight Ari, be prepared to be up all night, I'm in the mood for an all nighter." Randy smirked.

"Go to hell." Ari spat, walking down the hall.

Randy shook his head, cocking his head to the side, watching her ass, sway side to side as she walked away. "You don't really think you have a chance with her do you?" Randy raised a brow.

"She wants something more, then you offer her, I think she's over the wham bam thank you mam, that you offer her." I shrugged. "And I can offer her, everything she wants, so I don't think she'll be coming to you much any more." I smirked.

"Is that right?, well don't be so sure." Randy snarled. "Ari is mine, do you hear me, if you think I'm going to let you waltz in and take what's mine, you are sorely mistaken, I mean I screwed her brains out, while you two were on this friend date, or whatever it was, doesn't that tell you something?, like no matter what you do, she's always going to come back to me, nobody does for her, what I do for her." Randy spat.

"I know about what happened, and I'm okay with it, I've already told her, but I did tell her, that when we go on our official date, if I see you step foot in her direction, I'd kick your entitled ass, and I will." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Official date huh?, I wouldn't count on it." Randy smirked.

"Is that right?, Ari already agreed, and she's all for it, she can't wait." I smirked. "And neither can I."

"Oh, I'll personally make sure, that this little date never happens." Randy stepped forward. "If you think I'm going to let you ruin what I have with Ari, you are mistaken, I'm not someone you want to make an enemy of Ambrose, but if you continue to come after what's mine, you will find out, what it's like to have Randy Orton as an enemy." Randy hissed.

"Well, guess what?, I'm not scared of you, and I'm not letting you chase me away from Ari, because I like Ari, and I want to give her what she deserves in a man, and that's something you'll never be able to give her." I snarled, before turning and walking away.

* * *

 **Restaurant:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

Alicia, Nikki, Brie, Eden, Eva, and I were sitting down at a table, it was rather large and Looked over to Nikki, an eye brow raised. "Why so big?" I wondered.

"John, Daniel, Randy, and a few others are coming also, sorry I thought I told you guys." Nikki shrugged, and smiled at John, Daniel, Wade, and Randy when they walked in, followed by Cody a few seconds later. Randy sat down next to Eva, just a few seats away from me, I sighed, taking a sip of my water.  
"Malibu, and coke please." I said, to the waitress who walked over, I was going to need a drink, and I knew it.

My attention went to the door, when I saw Roman and Dean walk through the door. "Oh, I invited Dean and Roman, I hope you don't mind." Cody looked over his glass at us.

"Not at all." I smiled, Alicia nudging me.

"The more the merrier." John nodded.

Dean and Roman started for us, Randy noticing this, and the fact that he was eyeing the spot next to me, stood up, scooting over. "Sorry, the light is a little bright right there, this seat is better." Randy said, sitting next to me.

"Oh, too bad, I thought you'd want to sit next to me." Eva smiled, causing me to roll my eyes, this bitch is married, I wonder what her husband would think about her being all over another man.

"Sorry, this seat seems, much more to my liking." Randy said, smirking over at Dean, who looking very annoyed, sitting next to Eva, Roman next to him, good thing, because I don't think it'd be a good idea, for him to sit next to Randy, Randy placed his hand on thigh, I slipped my hand under the table, pushing it off my thigh.

Alicia raised a brow, over at me, she was probably wondering why I wasn't sitting next to Dean. Alicia gave me a look, and I sighed.

Randy's hand found it's way back to my thigh, working it's way up, under my dress, my eyes grew wide, and I shoved his hand, standing up. I fixed my dress, Alicia noticing something was up, and followed me.

* * *

 **Ladies Restroom:**

I sighed, fixing my make-up in the mirror, Alicia leaned against the sink, her eye brow raised. "What's up?" Alicia raised a brow. "Something's up."

"God, okay, I'm going to tell you and don't freak out on me." I sighed, shaking my head, I knew Alicia was most likely going to freak out when I told her. "You know my superstar, boy toy as you call him."

"Yes, tell me who it is." Alicia whined.

"It's Randy." I sighed.

"As in Orton?" Alicia's mouth dropped open. "No freaking way."

"Yes, it's Randy as in Orton." I sighed, Alicia stated to get the biggest smile on her face, she was so excited to finally know. "Now you can't tell anyone okay, or I swear I'll never tell you anything else in my life, do you hear me?"

"Yes, but OMG, why didn't you tell me before?" Alicia sighed.

"I didn't want everyone to know." I shook my head. "Things are going too far now."

"How?" Alicia raised a brow.

"I tried to tell him to back off, I'm not jumping to his beck and call anymore, well he isn't taking it too well." I nodded, Randy wasn't happy about it at all.

"Like how?" Alicia raised a brow. "He doesn't like the fact that you went on a friend date with Dean does he?" Alicia raised a brow, a smirk appearing on her face.

"No, he doesn't, he showed up and well, he cornered me in the ladies room, and oh god." I shook my head, not even wanting to say it.

"Spill, what happened?" Alicia looked rather intrigued.

"Well, I let him finger fuck me, and then actually fuck me in the restroom." I shook my head, my cheeks blushing, thinking about it again. "I can't believe I let him do that, but I swear it's like this man has some hold over me, he knows just how to touch me, so I can't say no, and it's so annoying I wanted to tell him to fuck off, instead I told him to fuck me." I shook my head.

"Wow, no way." Alicia shook her head. "Does Dean know?"

"Yes, he saw Randy follow me, and he's no angry, he told me he'd do what he had to do, to help me break the hold that Orton has on me, I'm beginning to think, he might be the only one to do it." I said, leaning against the sink. "But Randy, he is pulling all the tricks, you see this?" I pulled my dress enough, so she could see the mark he'd left on my breast. "He left one on my neck, that I covered up, he said he was marking his territory."

"Sounds like Randy is jealous of you and Dean." Alicia smirked.

"Yes, and out there when he found out Dean was coming, he moved so Dean couldn't sit next to me, not to mention, he's been trying to put his hand up my dress, since he sat down." I sighed.

"I've got a plan." Alicia smirked. "Follow my lead."

I raised a brow, but nodded and followed her out.

* * *

 **The Table:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I saw Ari, and Alicia walking back to the table, I raised a brow as I saw Ari grab her drink and move it over one spot, to where Alicia was sitting, Alicia grabbed her drink and moved down, to the other side of Roman, whispering something in Dean's ear, next thing I know Dean was sitting next to me, Ari on the other side of him. I held back a growl, as Dean smirked over at me, now I was between Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, and Dean had Ari by him, I'm beginning to think, Dean Ambrose may be more of a threat then I originally thought.

* * *

*Dean's P.O.V*

I smirked over at Randy, he looked like he was ready to blow, I could tell he wasn't happy his little plan, to make sure I wasn't near Ari, wasn't working, because of course Alicia had come over and told me to switch chairs with her, and I was now sitting next to Ari, and Randy on the other side of me, wasn't getting his way, and wasn't going to be able to get himself out of this one. I looked over to Ari, who was talking to Nikki, who was sitting next to her, once Ari turned around to me, I smiled. "Nice plan." I smiled, at her.

"All Foxy's idea." Ari smirked. "I like this seating arraignment, a lot better." Ari placed her hand on top of mine, smiling at me.

"Oh, I'm a big fan of this seating arraignment." I smiled, I could see out the corner of my eye, Randy clinch his fork in his hand, tightly I could tell he was beyond mad, Randy Orton isn't used to not getting what he wants, well Randy Orton sure as hell better get used to it.

* * *

 **(Authors Notes: Well, Randy's jealous side is defiantly on full display. Do you think Randy has something up his sleeve? Are you hoping Dean can help Ari, break the hold Randy has on her? Thanks you for reading the chapter, hope you enjoy it don't forget to leave a review, Reviews are life! :))**


	8. Travel Partners!

**Benefits- Chapter 8: Travel Partners**

 **Arena(House Show):**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I sat outside the trainers room, waiting for word on Foxy, she'd been in a match and landed wrong, unfortunately she wasn't able to finish the match. I was super worried about her of course, she's one of my best friends, I heard the door open, and saw Foxy walking out, with the help of crutches. "They are sending me home." Alicia frowned.

"Oh, damn Foxy..." I sighed, standing up off the chair I was sitting in.

"Sorry, it should only been for a few weeks.." Alicia sighed. "Looks like you are going to have to travel by yourself."

"Yeah, that sucks." I nodded, I hated traveling by myself, it always got so boring and lonely. "But it is only for a few weeks, so I can deal."

"I hear Eva, is looking for a travel buddy." Alicia laughed, turning around to head back into the trainers room, so she could get her things.

"I'd rather, travel with Randy." I rolled my eyes watching Alicia walk back into the trainers room, I heard a laugh behind me, and turned around to see Randy, smirking over at us, his eye looking me up and down. "Randy." I sighed.

"You looking for a new travel partner?" Randy raised a brow.

"No, Foxy is hurt, so they are sending her home for a while." I shrugged, turning around to walk off, Randy grabbing my arm.

"I'd be willing to let you travel with me." Randy licked his lip, looking around before pushing me up against the wall. "It'd give us, plenty of time for other things,you know, other then driving." Randy rasped against my neck.

"Randy.." I whined, pushing him away from me. "Is that all you think about?" I shook my head.

"It's up there at the top of my list." Randy admitted, moving closer to me, moving a piece of hair out of my face. "You can't say you don't enjoy our lust filled nights." Randy smirked, putting his hands on my hips, pulling me against him

"That is the only thing you think of, when you look at me isn't it?, Sex is the only thing I'm good for too you." I pushed him off me once again. "I'm done, being at your beck and call, whenever you have the urge to screw someone."

"I can't help, that you and I have such amazing sexual chemistry." Randy said, running his hands up my body. "You are always the first person who pops, in to my mind. You always know just how to satisfy me Ari." Randy smirked. "And nobody, nobody knows, your body the way that I do." Randy lowers his lips, down to my neck gently nipping, causing a moan to escape my lips, damn why does he have this kind of affect on my body. "See, your body knows it, wants me."

"Well, not any more, I'm done, I'm tired of being your go too booty call." I rolled, my eyes slightly, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Then what do you want?" Randy scowled

"I don't know, but it's not this Randy." I shook my head, letting out a soft sigh.

"You think Dean Ambrose is going to give it to you?, whatever it is that you are looking for?" Randy raised his brow, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't know, but unlike you." I placed my hand to his chest, pushing him away. "Dean actually considers my wants, and my needs."

"Oh, come on Ari." Randy laughed, shaking his head. "You know, Ambrose is no match for me, not in the ring, not outside of the ring, and sure as hell not in the bedroom."

I shook my head. "I'm not too sure, but I do know, that he'd be more then accommodating to my needs, in the bed room." I shrugged. "And that would be a very welcomed change." I rolled my eyes, before backing up and heading off the other direction.

* * *

 **Diva's Locker Room(Outside):**

*Dean's P.O.V*

I was walking towards the locker room, when I saw Ari walking out of the Diva's Locker Room, rolling bag in hand. I walked over to her. "Hello." I smiled, my hand gently patting her shoulder. "What's up?" I questioned.

"Foxy, got hurt." Ari shook her head, letting out a slight sigh. "So now, I've lost my travel partner."

"Oh, wow how long is she gone for?" I raised a brow, my arms crossing over my chest.

"A few weeks or so." Ari shrugged. "Guess, I'm going to be getting used to traveling alone."

"Maybe not." I interjected.

"What do you mean?" Ari raised a brow, leaning against the wall.

"You can travel with me." I offered, hoping she'd agree that way I could spend more time with her.

"I don't know, I'm not big on being the third wheel, aren't you traveling with Roman?" Ari raised a brow, tilting her head to the side, slightly.

"Well, usually I am." I had to think quickly. "But Roman, was thinking he wanted to travel with the Uso's for a while, you know catch up with them." It was the only thing I could think of, right off the top of my head.

Ari bit her lip, she looked to the ground, I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. It was like she was almost trying to talk herself out of it. Finally Ari looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Alright, I guess it can't be too bad." Ari shrugged.

"Great, I'm going to go grab my things and I'll meet you back here." I smiled, Ari nodded and I started towards the locker room, I was totally stoked, I was finally going to have Ari all to myself, no Orton interrupting us this time, there is no way Randy Orton can get to us in a car.

* * *

 **Male Locker Room:**

I made it to the male locker room, and walked in. I spotted Roman and smiled. "Hey I need a huge favor." I said, walking over towards him.

"Oh, you need a favor from me do you?" Roman smirked, shaking his head. "What is that?"

"I need you to ride with the Uso's or someone else." I stated, as I started to pack my things up.

"But we travel together." Roman looked a bit confused.

"Well, Ari doesn't have anyone to travel with, so I offered to have her ride along, but she doesn't want to be the third wheel, so I told her you were already riding with The Uso's." I admitted. "Please, I'll owe you big time, come on, this might be my only chance to have her to myself, no Orton to get involved, Please I'm begging you bro." I pleaded.

Roman sighed, and nodded. "Fine, but you owe me big time." Roman stated.

"Great, thanks." I fist bumped with him, before walking out the door, after grabbing my bag. Finally I'm going to have Ari all to myself, Randy can't do anything to stop Ari and I from growing closer. Hopefully soon, Randy Orton will be out of the picture for good.

* * *

 **Diva's Locker Room(Outside):**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I was walking towards the locker room, I saw Ari standing on the wall, her bag next to her. I smirked to myself as I walked over to her. "Oh, still haven't found anyone to travel with have ya?" I smirked, propping myself up on the wall, leaning in close to her.

"Oh, my goodness Randy." Ari sighed, shaking her head, moving herself, and her bag down the wall further away from me. "Why can't you just stay away from me."

"Because, you know you don't want me to stay away from you." I moved myself closer to her, Ari attempting to move again, but I put my other arm on the other side of her, boxing her in, preventing her from moving any further away from me. "You can't deny it Ari, you don't want me to leave you alone, if I believed you really wanted me to stay away from you, I'd do it, but obviously you don't want me to. So now, why don't you stay your pretty little self right here, and wait for me, and I'll be back with my things, and we can hit the road." My hand reaching out to caress her face softly, Ari sucking in breath sharply, causing me to smirk, her body couldn't help but react to my touch.

"I've got somebody already." Ari said, stumbling over her words, as I my hand moved down her face, to her neck and shoulders.

"Is that right?" I raised a brow. "Who?"

"Me." Came a voice from behind me, I instantly tensed up, hearing the voice of Dean Ambrose, what is it going to take for this lunatic to stay the hell away from Ari?. "Hey Ari." Dean smiled down at her, one she slipped away from me, joining him at his side.

"You're kidding me right?" I shook my head, what the hell was she thinking?, she was really going to ride along with him?, but she wouldn't travel with me? "You can't be serious?, you are going to ride with him, but you won't with me?" I shook my head, how is that even possible.

"You know why Randy." Ari shook her head, and looked up to Dean. "You ready?" Ari raised a brow.

"Of course, let's get out of here." Dean smirked over at me, putting his arms over her shoulder, before looking over at me. "Later Orton." Ambrose smirked, shaking his head, as the both of them walked off, I watched them until they both disappeared out of my sight.

I slammed my fist into the wall, damn him. I had to figured out, a way to keep that loser away from Ari, she shouldn't be riding with him, she should be in my car, riding with me, she shouldn't be near him period, Ari needs to be with someone who can handle a woman like her, I've got to find a way to get that through to her.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it, please don't forget to review, I always love hearing what you think, feedback helps me to improve my craft, I'm always open to suggestions also. Thanks :) :) / )**


	9. Date Night!

**Benefits- Chapter 9: Date Night!**

 **On The Road(In The Car):**

*Ari's P.O.V*

We'd been riding in the car for a good hour and a half, we slept in town last night, and took off first thing in the morning, we don't have a house show tonight, so he said we could head to my home town early, he asked if I'd show him around town, and I of course said I would, I was also glad about this because I wanted to get to know him better, Dean was telling me some stories about his days in the independent circuit. I have to say, he seemed pretty crazy in those days, the kind of guy she'd of stayed away from, but he seems to be a pretty good guy now, I'm glad I gave him a chance, even if at first I only gave him a chance because, he got under Randy's skin. Randy hate Dean, I don't know why but, Dean really gets under his skin. I'm beginning to really like Dean, he is really sweet, and is all about me, and what I want and, what I need, a big change from being with Randy. Dean doesn't care who sees us out together, it's like he enjoys people seeing us out together, and Randy well, if someone sees us together, he's quick to tell them, we are just friends, nothing more.

I looked over to Dean, who was driving. "So, what are your plans when we get to town tonight?" I questioned him.

"I don't know.. I didn't have any plans for myself..." Dean said, and sighed. "Actually that's a lie.. I was actually kind of hoping we could go out, like on a real date... I talked to Roman, and he said last time he was in town, he went to a nice little Italian place, and it was really nice.. it was like Rolzia's.. or something like that." Dean looked to me, for just a split second, before turning back to the road.

"It is a nice place, ... ummm... I'd like that actually, " I smiled.

Dean smiled. "Great, I can't wait... but you know, I'm counting this as our first official date... so no Randy Orton." Dean said, getting serious.

"Don't worry... Randy Orton, is not going to have any influence on me.." I said truthfully. "I really can't tell you how sorry I am about last time." I said again.

"I told you, don't worry... it wasn't a real date.. but this is going to be, so if I find Randy Orton anywhere near our date.. I'm going to go over his head, with the first thing that comes into my view." Dean stated.

I nodded. "Alright, so.. we are going to be in town, about 3 or so... what time do you want to go out tonight?" I questioned.

"How about 7:30?... that way you have some time to visit with your family." Dean suggested.

"Sounds great." I smiled

We kept driving for a while, he had turned the music up just a bit, then all the sudden I heard him laugh and turn it up more. "This is my song."

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah... you have no idea... listen to this.." Dean turned it up a bit more. _"Party people Yeah Tag Team music In Full Effect That's me DC the Brain Supreme And my man Steve Roll'n We're kicking the flow we're kickin' the flow And it goes a little somethin' like this Tag Team back again Check its records let's begin Party on party people let me hear some noise_  
 _DC's in the house jump jump rejoice There's a party over here_  
 _A party over there Wave your hands in the air_  
 _Shake your derriere These three words when you're gettin' busy_  
 _Whoomp there it is Hit me.."_ Dean started singing along, well rapping I guess to the song, I started laughing shaking my head.

"Nice." I laughed, bobbing my head to the music.

"What do you know about this?" Dean raised a brow, and kept singing along to the song.

"More then you'd think." I laughed, and waiting then decided I'd let him see a little. _"Point blank gin and juice I drank Gettin' bent and bent and as I puff on a dankt Rock a mic_  
 _Uh oh I crave skin Rip shit Find a honey to to dip it in Slam dunk it stick it flip it and ride_  
 _That B doubl oh my Ooh thats it come on come on Whoomp there it is_  
 _I'm done."_ I made a boom gesture and laughed. "How's that?"

"Wow... you are really my kind of woman." Dean laughed. "Gorgeous... funny, smart.. and you rap along with one of my favorite songs... you have to be the perfect woman."

* * *

 **Dean's Hotel Room:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

I got to the hotel, Ari had went to her room, to get ready to go see her parents, I was going to hang out and catch some sleep, before I got ready for tonight, I'm so excited for tonight, and If I see that son of a bitch Randy Orton, tonight at my date with Ari, I'm going to rip his fucking head off. I will not let that man ruin my chance for a good real first date with Ari, not like he did last time, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to screw her in a public bathroom, that just showed me, what he really thought of Ari. Obviously if he doesn't have enough respect for a woman like Ari, to at least take her to a hotel room, and not screw her a public rest room, now I know he was just trying to show Ari, that he can make her do whatever he wants her to do, when he wants her to do it, and it was a way for him to stick it to me also, to show me that he can have her anytime he wants her, but I'm not going to let him get to me, I know Ari is a wonderful girl, and I'm not going to let Randy Orton, run me off of Ari, I like her, and I do believe she likes me, she just has to find a way, to get rid of Randy, and I'll help her find that way, if it's the last thing I do.

 _/Later/_

I looked at the clock, it was about 7:15, I'd called ahead and made reservations for 8 o'clock, at the restaurant, I had fixed my hair, and checked out my outfit, I had put on a pair of my nicer jeans, and a white button up shirt, with a black sport coat. I looked myself over and sighed, I hoped I looked nice enough, I already know Ari, is going to look beyond beautiful, I just hope I don't look like some slob standing next to her.

* * *

 **Ari's Hotel Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I walked out of the restroom, after fixing my hair, I wanted to check out, my whole look in the full length mirror in the room, I stood in front of it, my hair looked perfect, in long beachy curls. I decided to try out the new knee length curve hugging, long sleeve, black ribbed knit dress, it looked amazing on me, if I do say so, I loved the plunging lace up v-neck, it showed off my cleavage perfectly. I turned around to check the view out from the back, and it looked, perfect from that view too, I hope Dean likes it.

I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was 7: 25, Dean would be here in just a minute, well that must be him now, I walked over to the door, after hearing a knock. "Hello." I smiled, opening the door to see Dean, standing in front of me, looking rather handsome, he had really dressed himself up, for me?, Wow, I was very impressed. "You look great Dean." I smiled.

"Compared to you... oh please." Dean shook his head, looking me up and down. "You look absolutely drop dead, beautiful... just, stunning." Dean said, he had almost a sparkle in his eyes, I'd never seen this look in his eyes, I'd like to think I put that there.

"Thank you." I smiled, blushing as I looked down, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You ready?" I bit my lip.

"Defiantly.." Dean, put his arm out for me, and I hooked arms, my purse in my hands, I shut the door, and we headed out.

* * *

 **Rolzia's:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

Ari and I, walked into the restaurant, it was pretty nice, Roman wasn't lying, we were seating in the back, at a nice table, away from everyone, where we could be alone, that was perfect, I helped Ari, into her seat, scooting it in for her, then taking my seat. We ordered our drinks, and the waiter walked away. "This is a really nice place... Roman was right." I smiled, looking around.

"Yeah, my dad used to take us here, for family get together's, all the time." Ari smiled

"How was your visit, with your family?" I questioned, taking a sip of my scotch on the rocks, after the waiter had brought back to us. I'll admit, it's not my normal drink, but this isn't the kind of place you have a beer at, I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, and I didn't want to embarrassed Ari.

"It was okay, I haven't seen my father yet.. he was gone, when I showed up." Ari shrugged, taking a sip of her white wine. "I'll see him, tomorrow, I did see my mother, and two of my siblings, my oldest brother and my oldest sister.."

"So, are you excited to be in your home town for Raw?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I guess." Ari shrugged.

"Why so glum?" I raised a brow.  
's  
"It's just different for me, yes I love the home town crowd, they are always so loud, and there is always a lot of love, but usually, when you are in your home town, you have your family at ringside, and backstage." Ari shook her head. "But, mine won't be, it'd just be nice to have my families support, that's all." Ari added, with another shrug, but I could tell she was just trying to play it off, like she didn't really mind it, but you could tell, it bothered her a lot more then she was letting on.

"Well, you know you always have my support, I'm always routing for you." I offered a smile.

"Well, I guess I'm very lucky I've got you." Ari said, with a sexy little smile.

* * *

 **The Hotel(Outside Ari's Room):**

*Ari's P.O.V*

Dean walked me back to my room, It had been such a wonderful date, I couldn't believe, I had such a great time with him, he's so funny, I swear we laughed, just about the whole time, I defiantly didn't expect to have such a good time, and no Randy in sight, much to my liking. I smiled turning around to him, key card in my hand, I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Thank you, I had a really great time tonight." I smiled, biting my lip.

"I had a wonderful time, I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me tonight." Dean smiled, I saw him bit his lip, as he looked me up, and down. "I hope we can do this again." He added.

"Defiantly, I haven't had such a great time, in so long." I smiled, I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Do, you want to come inside?" I questioned, almost holding my breath, after I had asked.

"Actually yes, but I don't think that's a good idea." Dean stated.

"Really?" I raised a brow. "Well, this is a first." I confessed.

"Yes, as much as I'd like to come inside, I don't think it's a good idea, because, I really like you, and I want to get to know you better." Dean admitted. "I don't want you to think that I'm after just one thing, because I'm not, and I don't want you to ever think, you have to sleep with me, to keep me around, because you don't. So I think we should defiantly take things slow, that way we don't ruin, what could be between us."

I smiled at him, and nodded. "Well, this is a surprise, but I'm glad to hear you are willing to get to know me, I really appreciate, how much of a gentleman, you are.." I smiled, and turned around to open my door, I turned around again, my foot keeping the door open. "Thanks, again for tonight, I can't wait to do this again." I smiled, and leaned in, bringing my lips to Dean's, the second our lips touched, his hands snaked around, and grabbed my waist, my arms then wrapped around his neck, adding more depth to the kiss.

Dean pulled away, both of our breathing turned a bit ragged. "Wow, that was, amazing." Dean said, his hand still on my waist. "We will defiantly, have to do this again." He said, with one hell of a sexy smirk appearing on his lips.

I smiled, and licked my lips turning around to the door, stepping inside I looked back at him. "I'll see you soon hopefully?" I bit my lip.

"Defiantly." Dean nodded, and smiled, turning around to walk away, I shut the door after watching him start to walk away.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

I stood down the hall, I had been walking to my hotel room, when I came apron Ari, and Dean. I sighed, and shook my head, I slipped into a doorway, luckily for me the hotel had the deep hideaway doorway so I was able to hide myself. I was close enough where I could see everything, and hear most of what was being said. I listened to them talk, and heard her invite him in, I could of lost it right then, what the hell was she thinking?, there is no way in hell, he's going in that room with her, over my dead body, will that happen. He declined her offer, thankfully, telling her he wants to get to know her better, I can't believe he's spuming this crap, it's obvious to me and everyone else around him, that he wants in her pants, but he's playing the good guy card, and unfortunately, I think it might be working, because Ari, seems to be playing right into his hands, Dean might be a lot bigger of a threat then I had first thought, I'm defiantly going to have to take care of this guy, he's moving in on my territory, and that's something I can't have, I won't have him move in on what's MINE.

I saw Ari, lean in and kiss him, and Dean pull her to him, using her waist, her arms wrapping around his neck, I almost lost it, I could of gone over there, and ripped his fucking head off, I wanted to, I wanted to tare, that man apart, I wanted his hands off of Ari, I was so pissed, I'm going to take that loser out, and show him, you don't try and take what belongs to me, he's going to pay, that's for sure.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Here we go, here is chapter 9 I hope you all enjoy it. sorry again for the long wait, I swear I'm trying lol. Please leave a review. Reviews = Happy Author :) lol )**


	10. Mr Nice Guy!

**Benefits- Chapter 10: Mr. Nice Guy!**

 **The Arena:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I walked down the hall, I'd just finished putting my belongings into the locker room, I almost fell over, when I saw my sister standing in the hall. "No way, what are you doing here?" I smiled, hugging Angelina, my oldest sister.

"Well, we decided to surprise you." Angelina smiled.

"We?" I cocked my head to the side, raising my eyebrow. What was she talking about?, We?

"Surprise." I heard, voices behind me, and turned around to see the rest of my family, my two brothers, and my sister, along with my mother, and the most surprising person, my father.

"What are you all doing here?" I smiled, shaking my head, I still couldn't believe they'd all showed up, especially my father, he said he'd never step foot in an arena, for me.

"We wanted to surprise you, we were talking, and I told them, how you were telling me that you wish we'd come to one of your shows, every now and then." My sister Alena said, looking back at the rest of my family.

"I'm surprised, you showed up dad." I said, I was still really taken back, seeing him in front of me, I never thought he'd show up to one of my shows.

"Well, to be honest your mother and sisters, tricked me into this." My father crossed his arms over his chest, looking none to pleased, to be at the arena with me.

"Well, I'm still happy you are here." I sighed, looking over to my mother, who gave me a soft smile, she was always the one, who was smoothing things, over when me and my father got into it.

My father just nodded, and looked around the place. "Hey Ari." Dean said walking over to us. "Sorry to interrupt." Dean said, noticing I was in the middle of conversation.

"No it's okay, did you need something?" I raised a brow, looking back over to him, after I'd looked to my father, who was eyeing him up and down, studying him.

"I was just thinking, you might want to stay in town tonight. So you'd be able to visit with your family, in the morning, so maybe we can leave about noon?, next town is only like 2 and a half hours away." Dean smiled. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I smiled, and nodded.

"Alright, I'll catch you after the show then." Dean smiled, and walked away nodding to my family, I was going to introduce them to Dean, but I could already see the way my father was looking at him, and I didn't want poor Dean, to have to be put through the ringer, for nothing.

"So, you aren't going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" My sister Alena said, looking over at me, with her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her lips.

I rolled my eyes, when I heard Randy Orton, behind us. "Ambrose is not her boyfriend." Turning around I saw, Randy smirking at us. "Oh, Sorry I'm Randy Orton, a good friend of Ari's, and you are?" Randy's head, crocked to the side, a plastered fake smile on his face.

"This is my family, My father Angelo, my mother Marina , these are my brother Vincent, and Angelo Jr, and my sisters, Alena and Angelina." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet the people, who raised this wonderful creature." Randy looked over at me, and licked his lips.

"We know who you are." My brother Vincent smiled, looking like a geeked out teenager, I knew he was a big fan of Randy's. "I'm a fan." Vincent added.

"Well, thank you I'm happy to hear that." Randy smirked.

"Dad was a big fan of your father also." Vincent nudged my father.

"Well, my father was obviously a big part of my career, so you can say I'm a fan too." Randy nodded. "Wrestling is in my blood."

"Sorry to interrupt, we need to do a pre raw interview ,do you mind if we grab you Ari?" A stage hand questioned. "Renee is looking for you." he added.

"Umm, sure why not, I don't need to be changed?" I nodded, and the stage hand, shook his head, no "I'll be right back, it shouldn't take more then 10 minutes or so."

My family and Randy nodded, and I took off, not to happy about leaving Randy alone, with my family.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

"You must really be proud of your daughter." I smiled, at her parents. "I mean, she's one of the most successful diva's in the company, not to mention one of the most popular, heel or face, everyone loves Ari." I nodded.

"Ari's always been very popular, everyone's always loved our little Ari." Her mother smiled, looking up to her husband, who didn't have much of an expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's our Ari for ya, way to popular for her own good." One of Ari's bothers said, it was Angelo Jr, I believe.

I looked over to her father, who seemed a little frustrated as he let out a sigh, then walked off, without saying a word.

"Don't mind him, he's never been to fond of our sister being in the ring, he's so afraid she's going to hurt herself, I think." Ari's other bother Vincent said.

"It's alright, I understand." I nodded, I got where he was coming from, I'm a father, I hate the thought of my little girl, doing anything that could hurt herself. "I have a little girl also, she's 7."

After we'd talked for awhile, her family went off, to go grab something to drink, I had to make a phone call, to talk to my daughter, after I was finished, I went to walk away, but saw Ari, walking down the hall. Ari went to walk past me, I grabbed her by the waist, and turned her around to face me. "Oh, don't be like that Ari." I licked my lips, looking down at her, I wrapped an arm around her back, and pulled her against my body.

"Randy." Ari said, in a warning tone.

"I've missed this, having you this close to me." I used the other hand, that wasn't holding her, to stroke her face. "You can't tell me, you don't feel this."

"Why are you doing this?" Ari said, almost whining like a child, but not even, attempting to move away from me. This made me very happy, she knew how much she wanted me.

"Because, I want you Ari." I said honestly, I can't deny it any longer, not having Ari around, was driving me nuts. "I need you." I add, grabbing her by the back of the head, pulling her face closer to mine, and capturing her lips, I swipe my tongue across her lips, but she wasn't granting me access, I pressed her body against the wall, this must of taken her by surprise because, she gasped and I used that as an invitation, and slipped my tongue in, and mine, danced with hers.

Finally when we broke away, she pushed me from her. "You can't." Ari shook her head, looking down. "You don't want me, you just don't want me to be with Dean."

"You're right, about the fact that I don't want you with Dean, okay." I sighed, it was the truth, she knew that, I knew that, so there was no point in lying. "But, it's not just that, I like you okay, I care about you, and I can't hide that any longer."

"You're just saying that, I don't believe you Randy." Ari looked down, and let out a small sigh.

"I do, and I'll prove it to you." I said, I don't know how I'm going to prove it, but I will.

"Sure you will." Ari pushed me away from her, even more. "Please, my family is going to be back, any minute, just go."

"Fine, but I'm not done with you Ari." I said, with a very matter of fact, tone. "Not by a long shot." I said, then gave her a little kiss on the cheek, before I walked off.

* * *

*Ari's P.O.V*

I sighed, watching Randy walk away. I didn't know if Randy meant, what he said. Did he really like me?, Did he really care?, or was he just saying that to get me to jump back into bed with him?. I didn't know, what to think anymore. I turned around, and saw my sisters and mother walking towards us. "Hey guys." I said softly, a small smile appearing on my face.

"So, you and Randy Orton huh?" Angelina smirked, over at me, sharing a look with my sister Alena.

"No, what are you talking about?" I shook my head, oh god, I hope they didn't see the kiss.

"We saw you and Randy, the way he grabbed you, and pulled you against his hot, hard body." Angelina said. "Then he kissed you, he even shoved you against the wall, you know it's hot when a guy does that."

"So you guys are banging?" Alena questioned. "Cause we thought maybe you and that Dean guy, had something going on, at least dad thinks, I mean you are traveling together, why didn't you tell us, you were traveling with a guy, now that I think of it?"

"I'm not sleeping with Dean, he's just a good friend, and a totally sweet guy, I like hanging out with him." I said, it was true, I loved spending time with Dean, I always smiled when I was with him.

"But you are sleeping with Randy?, aren't you?" Alena's eyes got big, she was way to excited about this. "Oh, Vincent, is going to freak, his sister is banging Randy Orton."

"No, no we aren't." I shook my head. "Not any more." I sighed.

"So you were together with him?, you were dating a someone, and didn't tell your family?" My mother looked shocked, and I instantly regretted letting that slip out.

"We were, never dating mom." I sighed, god I never wanted to tell my mother this.

"Friends with benefits?" Angelina raised a brow.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed, my mother looking like she was going to pass out, she still saw me as a little girl. "But not any more."

"That didn't look like, it wasn't happening any more." Alena laughed.

"I know, looks like you guys were still getting hot and heavy, in the hallway off all places, good thing dad didn't come with us." Angelina nodded.

"Thank god, he's freak out." I sighed. "Look, I've told him I'm done, with this arrangement, we had."

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"I told him, I want more, okay I like Dean, and he likes me, I went on a date with him last night and we had a great time." I admitted to my family. "But, Randy found out that Dean and I are getting closer, so now all of the sudden, he wants me, he says he cares for me, but I know it's just because, he doesn't want me with Dean."

"Maybe." Alena shrugged.

"Yeah, he could be telling the truth." Angelina nodded.

"I doubt that, Randy's an entitled prick, he'll say and do, whatever he has to, to get what he wants." I told my sisters, and mother.

* * *

*Dean's P.O.V*

I was walking back down the hall, when I saw Ari, with some of her friends, I'm guessing. "Hey." I smiled, at Ari.

"Hey, sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce you to my family earlier, Dean Ambrose, this is my mother Marina, and my sister Angelina, and Alena." Ari smiled up at me.

"Nice to meet you." Ari's mother smiled.

"You also." I smiled.

"So, what's up?" Ari questioned me.

"I just found out, my one on one, is no longer a one on one, I'll now be in my first mixed tag match." I said, Ari looking very intrigued.

"Is that right?" Ari cocked, her head to the side, and raised a brow.

"Yes, it's me, and Becky Lynch, and we will be going against, Randy Orton, and You." I said, I knew this was Randy's idea, I saw him talking with a member of creative, so I knew he had to of put this together, he will use any chance he can get, to get closer to Ari.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Ari shook her head.

"Neither did I, but hey it will give me a chance to beat Orton, again." I smirked.

"Only if I don't get to Becky first." Ari crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk appearing on her lips. "She's never pinned me, and I've pinned her twice, so you know I have the upper hand over her, besides I hate to lose." Ari added.

"I guess, we will have to see, who works better together, you and Randy, or me and Becky." I shrugged.

"I'm sure, you and Becky will work so great together." Ari laughed. "You'll make a cute couple too."

"Becky's not my type, don't worry." I added, with a wink.

"Good to know." Ari smiled, and looked down. "Well, I should be going, I'll see you in the ring." Ari smiled, walking past me, and down the hall with her mother, and sisters, after seeing her mother and sisters, I can tell Ari has some great genes.

* * *

 **The Match:**

 _Dean and Becky are already in the ring, Randy's music hits, and he starts down the ramp, making it to the bottom of the ramp, he smirks up into the ring, at Dean, who shakes his head, and rolls his eyes slightly. Randy climbs into the ring, and poses in the corner for the fans, some people cheer, and some boo, but Randy soaks it all up._

 _Ari's music hits next, and out comes Ari, to a huge pop, but can you expect anything less, from the home town girl? Ari makes her way down the ramp, walking over to the side of the ring, jumping on the apron, doing her little booty shake, before she enters the ring. Ari smiles and poses in the corner, except unlike her partners reaction, you couldn't even hear the boo's, if there were any._

 _Ari looks out to the crowd, and notice her family is in the front row, over by her and Randy's comer, she smiles and waves over at them. Ari was super excited that her family was here tonight, even if her father had to be tricked into coming, he was here, and that's all that matters to her._

 _Randy smirks over at Dean, as he puts an arm around her, and whispers something into her ear, Ari shakes her head, and laughs slightly. The ref signals for the match to start, Dean and Randy start off the match, while Ari and Becky exit the ring._

 _Dean and Randy lock up, and Dean gets the upper hand off the bat, Randy isn't liking how it's going and backs up out of the ring, shaking his head as the ref tells him to get back into the ring. Randy sighed and nodded, as he climbs on the apron, Randy yelling at the ref, to get Dean back, he does and when the ref turns around, he tags Ari in, to a big pop from the home town crowd, as they were ready to see their home town girl, in action._

 _Ari steps into the ring, and smirks at Becky, giving her a bring it on signal, and Becky and Ari lock up. Ari shoves Becky on the ground, Becky shaking her head, as Ari taunts her, by turning around and shaking her ass, like she does before she enters the ring, bending over, for more effect, this earns cheers from the crowd, and a very wide smile from Dean , who was enjoying the show that was being put on. Becky and Ari go back and forth for a few minutes, until Becky gets the upper hand, for a few minutes._

 _Ari is able to turn it around, when Ari ducks and does a matrix move, to avoid getting clothes lined by Becky, the delivers a back kick to Becky's face, Ari smirks as she see's Becky on her back, Ari grabs Becky by her hair, getting her off the ground, the ref yelling at her, to watch the hair, Ari dropping her doing a talk to the hand, sign in the ref's face. This gave Becky a chance to deliver a clothes line to Ari when the Ari turns back around._

 _Becky goes to cover Ari, but Randy drops down off the apron, and grabs Ari out of the ring, helping her stand outside of the ring. Randy checks her over, asking her if she's okay. Ari gives him the okay, and Randy yells at ref to back Becky up._

 _Becky backs up but yells for Ari to get in the ring. Ari yells in the ring, for Becky to shut up, and shakes her head. Becky having enough of waiting goes to get her, but Randy jumps in front of her. Becky yells at Randy to move, but Randy just laughs and shakes his head._

 _Dean see's this and runs through the ring, and jumps through the middle rope, landing on top of Randy, Ari backing up and running around the ring, Becky giving chase, Ari gets into the ring, using this as a chance to gain the upper hand on Becky, attacking her as she's entering the ring._

 _Ari grabs Becky setting her up for her finishing move, The Makeover which is a Sitout double underhook facebuster, Ari hits it, and covers Becky earning the 3 count and the victory, Randy climbs in the ring, and very happy as he hears Ari's music in the background, the arena filled with cheers, Randy grabs Ari's face in his palms and kisses her, taking her by surprise, when he pulls away he raises her hand in victory._

 _Ari drops her hand from his, and when see's Randy being hit, with Dirty Deed's. Randy goes down, and Ari covers her mouth, backing up a bit, Dean smirks over at Ari, he walks closer to her, taking her hand, and giving it a gentle kiss on the top of the hand, before releasing her hand, and backing out of the ring, checking on Becky as he does so. If Randy wanted to play that game, so could Dean, he was making that known._

 _Ari drops down, to check on Randy, looking from Randy, to Dean who was making his way up the ramp, with Becky. Randy comes to, shaking his head, as Ari helps him up. Randy glares up at the top of the ramp, at Dean._

* * *

 **Backstage:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I shook my head, as I walked through the curtain, I looked to Randy. "What was that about?" I sighed, why did he have to do that?, in front of my family, not to mention the whole world, this was live television for Christ's sakes.

"I was happy, we won." Randy shrugged. "I got a little carried away, my bad. I'll do my best not to do it again, but I'm not making any promises, you know your lips are just so damn silky soft, I can't get enough." Randy licked his lips, looking down at mine.

I sensed he was about to try it again, and put my hand in his face, before he could make contact with my lips. "Not going to happen Randy, keep your lips to yourself." I warned.

"Oh, what fun would that be?" Randy smirked.

"Why can't you just back off?, do you need to keep putting your hands, and lips on me?" I sighed, shaking my head, he made it so hard to be made at him. Sometimes I just got so lost in those damn beautiful blue orbs of his. "Don't do that." I sighed, he was doing it again, giving me the damn puppy dog look, it was always so hard to tell him know, he knew how to get under my skin like no one has ever before.

"Do what?" Randy licked his lips, as he started to back me, closer to the wall, placing a hand on either side of me, looking at me as if he was ready to devour me.

"Give the woman a break would you?" Dean snarled, coming from behind us. "You should try treating her with respect, not forcing your sleazy lips on her."

I breathed a sigh of relief, there he was, just in time. I ducked slightly, using this as a chance to get away from him. I walked over to Dean, and smiled up at him. Mouthing the words thank you, he just smiled down at me and nodded. "You can go Randy, we are done here." I sighed.

"Done?, not by a long shot." Randy spat, but didn't do anything else, just walked away.

"I can't believe, he did that." I shook my head. "In front of the world, not to mention my family, I'm glad I didn't look over at my father, he's not big on public display's like that, he probably isn't very happy about it." I sighed, letting out a slight laugh. "He wasn't very happy about being here in the first place, then he has to watch Randy kiss me." I shook my head.

"You can just tell him, it was apart of the show." Dean shrugged. "Even though we know, it wasn't, it was a show, but not for the public, it was for me, he was trying to stake a claim, I guess."

"Well, I'm not his to stake claim to." I shook my head. "I'm not anyone's, YET, that is." I smirked, and licked my lips. "I'll see you around." I smiled, and walked off, heading towards the diva's locker room.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

I shook my head, watching her walk away, she wasn't anybody's YET, that's what she said, I couldn't help but read into that, I mean was she saying there was really a chance for us?, I know she says she likes me, and I really like her, I like her a hell of a lot, but does Ari feel the same way? I can't wait to find out, who knows maybe I am what Ari's looking for, I do know whatever it is she's looking for, if I can give it to her, I will.

I really like Ari, and I think If I can get Randy out of the picture, for good, then Ari and I, have a really good chance at making it, as a couple. I know Randy will try and put a stop to that, but I'm done playing nice, I'm going to have to start making it known, to Randy and whoever else, I'm not about be walked over, and I'm not about to let Randy or anyone else, chase me away. I want Ari, and I'm going to make it known to Randy and everyone else, if I have to pull some stunts, to keep Randy away I'll do it, I need to let Randy know, the days of Dean Ambrose, sitting back and playing MR. NICE GUY, are over. It's time for the lunatic fringe to come out in full effect.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: OMG, I can't believe it's been so long, My computer broke, and it took forever to get it fixed, and then if my life couldn't of been any worse, my apartment got broke into while I was at work, and my lap top and my boyfriends lap top both were stolen, but I've got a new one, so I'm back. Anyway here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, I really want to know what you all are thinking. Thank you all for reading this story.)**


	11. Interrogation's and Set Up's!

**Benefits- Chapter 11: Interrogation's and Set Up's**

 _/The Next Morning/_

 **Ari's Hotel Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I yawned as I stretched my arms out, above me. I didn't sleep very well, but hey what's new right? I threw the blanket off my body, and slowly but surely made my way off the bed, and over to the bathroom, ready to take a show and get ready for the day. I had breakfast plans with my family, and Dean believe it or not, once my parents found out that Dean and I traveled together, all of the sudden my mother wants to get to know him, make sure he's not some serial killer or something.

I was surprised when I got a text from my mom, after I got back to the hotel, she wanted to do breakfast, and even said my dad had agreed to come, in fact he thought it'd be a good idea to invite Dean, talk about a shocker.

I finished my shower, I decided to let my hair air dry, I still had an hour before I had to leave, and it only takes about a half hour to dry, so I'd still have time to do something with my hair. I fixed my towel, as it was about to fall off. I walked over to the closet and picked out my go to little black dress, of course it covered my chest, I didn't want to give my parents any reason to worry. I know how my father feels about me showing off to much skin, I know he's not going to like the length of the dress he think's if it's not at least knee length then it's too short, and it's not my shortest dress by any means, it's almost to my finger tips, not quite, but still.

I put the dress on the bed, and grabbed a pair of heels, from my bag putting them next to them. I then walk over to my clothing bag, and grab a new bra and pantie set, and put them on top of my dress. I heard a knock on the door, and looked at the clock on the wall, I had no idea who it could be this early, so I walked over to the door and opened it.

I smiled slightly when I saw Dean, my cheeks quickly turning red, with embarrassment. I held the towel to my chest tightly. "Umm, what are you doing?" I questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

"I just thought, we could head down to the restaurant together, I thought you said 7:30. But I must be wrong, I'm sorry." Dean said, his cheeks slightly red, more a deep pink, then red I guess.

"No, it's okay, I said 8:30 but that's okay, please come in. I'll slip my clothes on, real quick." I smiled, and held the door open for Dean to walk in, I shut the door behind him quickly.

"I- umm, am sorry that I got the time wrong." Dean said, his eyes darting to the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I told you, it's okay. It's not a problem, like I said I'll get dress real quick, so it's not so awkward." I laughed slightly. I heard another knock on the door, and sighed to myself. I grabbed my clothing off the bed, and turned to Dean. "Do you think you could get that?, so I can get dressed?" I questioned, a slight smile on my lips.

"Sure, not a problem." Dean smiled, heading over to the door, as I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

Seeing Ari in just a towel, yeah I feel like I might need a cold shower after that, especially after seeing what I saw, when she opened the door, she must of been a tad cold, because I could see the outline of her nipples through her towel, and I'm sure she saw me blushing because of it.

I walked over to the door, and looked through the peep hole, I saw douche bag Randy Orton on the other side of the door, I shook my head and sighed. Opening the door, I plastered a big smile on my face. "What can I do for you?" I raised a brow, a smirk coming to my lips.

"Where's Ari?" Randy's eye brows furrowed, shoving me out of the way, letting himself in. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Randy said, a growl escaping his mouth.

I heard the door open, and turned to see Ari stumble out of the bathroom, still in her towel. "I dropped my panties, Dea-." Ari stopped mid-word, her eyes wide, she swallowed hard. "R-Randy?"

I turned back to see the look on Randy's face, but I didn't get a chance, as I was met with a stiff fist to the face, by Randy. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, Randy pounding on my face, yelling at me. Randy screaming at me, telling me he'll kill me, I won't have her, who's her?, of course it's Ari, he think's I slept with Ari.

"Randy." Ari yelled, I felt him being pulled off me. "What the hell is your deal, Orton?" Ari said, her lips in a snarl.

"You fucked him?" Randy yelled at her. "You choose that son of a bitch over me?, that's why you wouldn't call me last night? Huh?" Randy grabbed her by the upper arm, when I saw this I sprung up, grabbing Randy shoving him into the wall.

"Keep your fucking hands off her." I growled, pulling him off the wall, only to shove him back to the wall, with much force.

"You keep every part of your body off her, you bastard." Randy yelled, I could feel the anger in his body, he was so angry he was shaking. "She's fucking MINE." Randy yelled, directly in my face.

"Stop this, both of you." Ari shook her head, looking between the two of us, a clear look of concern on her face. "Randy, you need to go." Ari shook her head, I could tell the last thing she wanted was for Randy to see and I, like this. Eve if nothing happened, we both know Randy has ways to make our lives hell, and he'll do that, I have no doubt about it.

"This isn't over." Randy growled, hearing the security at the door, knowing it wasn't good to cause a scene and get the police called, so he left but I knew he meant what he said, it wasn't over, not by a long shot, before long I have a feeling Randy and I are going to go toe to toe, once again.

Ari walked into the bathroom, without saying a word, her head hung low. I have to admit, I didn't like seeing her upset and I could tell she was upset, I didn't know if it she was worried about Randy thinking she and I, slept together because she was worried about it looking bad on her behalf if it got out at work, or if she was worried it might cause problems for her and Randy, and whatever thing they have going on. It's obvious Randy thinks it's something more then she originally thought, if he's trying to beat the crap out of me, and claiming her as his.

Ari walked back out, after putting her clothes on, she looked just as good with real clothes on. Ari walked over to me, her hand going to the corner of my eye, when she lightly touched it, I winched slightly, causing her to do the same, in sympathy. "I'm so sorry Dean." Ari looked down to the ground.

I put my finger under her chin and brought her eye level with me. "You have no reason to be sorry." I smiled, my hand reaching out to cup her cheek, in my palm.

"It's already bruising, and it looks like you got a busted lip." Ari shook her head, running her finger over my lip.

"I've been way worse off, don't you worry." I smiled, looking at the clock. "You should finish getting ready, I don't think you want to walk downstairs barefooted." I laughed.

"You're right, plus my hair is a mess." Ari shrugged.

"Hardly, you are absolutely beautiful." I said truthfully.

* * *

 **Breakfast With The Family:**

*Ari's POV*

Dean and I, made it down stairs to the hotel restaurant. I spotted my family and motioned over towards them, when the hostess asked if there was anything, she could do to help. The woman smiled, and nodded allowing us on our way.

We made our way over to the table, Dean sitting down next to me, as I sat on the far side, next to my father. "Wow, did that happen last night?" My brother Vincent questioned, Dean wasn't one to hide his battle scars.

"Umm, it's a long story." Dean shrugged, it off.

"Crazy night?, bar fight or something?" My brother questioned again.

"Are we going to play 20 questions, or have breakfast?" I snapped, getting the attention off Dean.

"Oh, someone's a little snappy today." Angelina laughed.

"Yes, did you not sleep very well last night dear?" My mother questioned.

I sighed, my mother was always such a busy body. "It's just been a tough couple days, and no I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm sorry for being so crabby." I said offering a smile.

My father took a sip of his coffee and put his coffee cup down, folding his hands on top of each other, turning his attention to Dean. "So, are you trying to get my daughter into bed?" My father asked him, very bluntly. I don't know why I'm so surprised, my father doesn't pull any punches, he says just what's on his mind, every second of every day.

"Dad." I whined, what was he doing?, he's totally going to run poor Dean off.

"I'm your father, I deserve to know if some punk is trying to get into my daughters bed." My father shrugged, as if this conversation, wasn't in the least bit weird.

"Oh, my goodness dad." I shook my head, turning to Dean. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea this was going to be an interrogation."

"Don't be sorry, I'll answer his question. I have nothing to hide, you know how I feel about you." Dean placed his hand over mine. "No I'm not trying to get Ari into bed, I like her okay. I really like her, I care a lot about her."

"You care about her?, sure you do." My father shook his head. "I've seen punks like you, I know how you work, you use girls, get into there pants and then take off, leaving them heart broken, don't you realize my daughter is completely out of your league?, my daughter will never be with you."

"Dad." I gasped. "What is wrong with you?"

"You aren't fit to park my daughters car, my daughter needs to be with someone who is in the same league as her, someone like." My father smirked, and nodded to someone at the front of the restaurant. "Someone like my guest, Randy Orton." My father stood up, scooting over a seat and held the chair out for Randy, shaking his hand.

I shook my head, how the hell did this happen?, why did my dad invite him? Since when did my father and Randy become buddies? I tensed up when Randy, leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek, before he sat down next to me.

* * *

*Randy's POV*

I smirked as I looked to Dean, who looked like he was going to flip his lid, at any moment. It just so happens I ran into her father, having a drink at the hotel bar last night, and we got to chatting, and he was telling me how he doesn't think Dean Ambrose, is a good guy for his daughter to be around. I of course told him, I agree with him 100 percent. That Ambrose, is not a good guy, he's not someone who is a good fit for Ari. Then he went on to tell me, that his son thinks there is something going on between Ari and I, after the kiss I gave her on Raw. I admitted that Ari and I, were heading places, until Dean Ambrose came along and ruined things for us. Angelo Sr. being the good guy he is, invited me to breakfast, so I could try to bring Ari back from the dark side.

"Hello all, you all look lovely today." I smiled, over at everyone. Then turned my attention to object of my affection, Ari. Who may I say looks absolutely hot, totally fuck-able, but then again Ari always looks fuck-able. "You look amazing Ari." I licked my lips, as I looked down at her. I couldn't help but notice Dean clinching his fists. I still want to pound that son of a bitch, into the ground, he's going to learn how dangerous I can be, just how truly dangerous the viper can really be, he's messing with what's mine, and that's something I'll never stand for, just like I won't stand for him, trying to take what's mine either, I don't share, and I don't take to kindly to people, who put their hands, or any other body part on what's mine, and Ari well, Ari's mine. It doesn't matter how much she tries to deny it, there is to much of a connection for her to try to say she's not mine.

Ari took a deep breath, and shook her head. "Thank you." Ari looked down at her menu.

"So, Dean how's the eye?, and the lip from the looks of it?, get yourself into some mess you can't handle again?" I smirked.

"Oh, I can handle anything, ANYONE dishes out, you can believe that." Dean said, an almost growl escaping from his throat.

"I guess, we will all have to keep an eye out, now won't we?" I shrugged. "Ari, so when is Alicia coming back?, I mean that's why you are traveling with Dean right?, because Alicia hurt herself?"

"She is going to be able to come back on the road in another 2 weeks, she just can't wrestle yet." Ari stated, I could tell she was rather annoyed.

"Why did you pick Dean to travel with?, wasn't there anyone else, who you are close with to travel with?, you know your friends?" Her sister questioned.

"Dean is my friend Angelina, and Dean and I are close." Ari spat. "It's not any of your business anyway."

"Wow, someone defiantly has an attitude." Her sister rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you travel with Randy?, I can tell you guys are good friends." Her father raised a brow.

"I offered, but I guess Dean got to her first." I shrugged.

"Maybe you should start traveling with Randy, he was telling me that he has a bus that he just got fixed." Her father spoke.

"You could be riding in style." I added.

Ari shook her head and stood up. "I'm not going to answer that, I'm going to the rest room." Ari rolled her eyes, walking off.

* * *

*Ari's P.O.V*

I shook my head, standing outside the ladies room, I didn't want to go back to that table, not yet I needed to take a breather from that drama. Why was Randy here?, and why was my father so gun ho about me, and Randy traveling together? Not to mention the fact that he said I need to be with someone like Randy, did my father want me to be with Randy?

I turned towards the door, fixing my dress and flatting my hair out, I felt arms around me, and sighed. When I saw they were the tattooed arms of Randy Orton. "Come on." I no-doubtedly whined, as I pulled away from him. "I can't even with you right now, I'm far to angry at you."

"Angry?, what for?" Randy spat. "You slept with that son of a bitch Dean Ambrose, I'm the one who should be angry, and I am, but I'm not taking that out on you, I'm going to take it out on the person who deserves it. The person who thinks its okay to try to steal what's mine, Dean Ambrose." Randy growled.

"I'm not yours Randy, besides I didn't sleep with Dean." I shook my head, letting out a really frustrated sigh.

"You where in nothing but a towel, searching for your panties." Randy shook his head. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Believe it or not, I don't care, the fact is I didn't sleep with him, Dean misheard the time, and thought the time to meet up was 7:30 not 8:30, so he came early, so I was just out of the shower, when I went into the rest room to get dressed, I dropped my panties okay?, that's all that happened." I sighed, why was I explaining myself to him?, I don't owe him a damn thing.

Randy nodded, and a very smug looking smirk formed on his lips. "Oh, that makes me very happy that he hasn't tasted your sweetness, that's still only mine." Randy smirked, his hand going from my thigh moving up my dress. "All mine." He rasped, as he leaned in, right against my neck. "Damn babe, you look so fucking hot, I could take you in that bathroom, and have a reply of that night at the club, it's been so long, too damn long since I've had a taste of your sweetness."

I inhaled as he nipped at my neck. "No, just stop, please just leave me alone." I whined, slapping his hand away from my thigh, as he goes up further up my dress. "and leave Dean Alone..." I spat.

I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. "Never, I'm not leaving you alone, you know when I want something, I get it, no matter the cost. I want you Ari, and I'll have you, the sooner you realize you won't win this fight, the better." Randy rasped against my lips, before diving in, and claiming my lips as his, I was caught in his spell for about 2 seconds, then I snapped out of it, stomping on his foot, to get him to release me.

"I'm warning you Randy." I growled and moved past him, and down the long, empty hall.

"I'm warning you Ari, you'll be mine, if it's the last thing I do, damn it you'll be MINE." Randy almost yelled after me.

I shook my head as I continued to walk down the hall, damn my father and damn Randy Orton, this was a freaking set up, my father had this planned the whole time, this wasn't just a interrogation, it was a damn set up.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes: Here is chapter 11, I swear I'm trying not to take so long, updating I promise I'll have the next one up sooner. Anyways thanks for your continued support, even with the rough updates. What are your thoughts on this chapter?, Do you think Randy over reacted to seeing Dean in Ari's hotel room?, And do you think Ari's going to be able to grow a backbone and keep resisting Randy, now that Randy has a supporter in the form of a family memeber of hers?. Thanks as always for all the reviews, and the follows also the favorites you guys are amazing, you guys supporting this story keeps me wanting to continue on with it, you guys rock.)**


	12. Storyline Drama!

**Benefits- Chapter 12: Storyline Drama**

 _/Later That Day/_

 **Dean and Ari's Rental Car:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

Once I got back to the table, I had told my family I was done with the little get together, I needed out of there, I couldn't handle the fact that my father, and Randy were on the same side, my father was actually thinking I was just going to forget everything that's going on between me and Dean, and get with Randy. I know Randy says he cares about me, but maybe it's just too little too late.

Dean and I decided, to get on the road a little earlier then we had expected, I think we both wanted out of that place, far away from my family. We'd been on the road for about an hour now, and we still had about another 45 minutes, but I was getting pretty hungry, since we didn't really eat at the restaurant, Randy and my father ruined that. "Do you think we could stop and get food?" I looked over at Dean, who was driving.

"Sure thing, I'm pretty hungry too, we didn't get to eat breakfast." Dean nodded, his eyes not moving from the road.

"Great." I nodded. "You know I'm really sorry about my father, he had no right."

"Don't worry about it." Dean shrugged. "Let's just forget about it."

"Alright." I nodded, and turned looking out the window.

"There is a little road stop diner, do you want to stop there?" Dean questioned, turning to me for a second.

"Yes, that will be fine." I smiled, and Dean turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

 **Road Side Diner:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

Ari and I walked into the little diner, it was a nice little place, it defiantly had a small town feel to it, like everyone knows everyone's name, type of feel to it. Ari and I sat at a little booth towards the back. "Hello, I'm Amy, I'm going to be your server today, what can I do for ya?" The waitress Amy smiled.

"I'll take a Pepsi, or Coke whatever you have here." I looked up to the woman.

"I'll take an ice tea, no lemon slice." Ari smiled.

"Great, I'll give you some time to look at your menu's." Amy smiled, and walked off.

Both Ari and I, looked down on our menu's, our eyes scanning the pages, a few minutes later, the waitress, Amy walked back over with our drinks. "Here, is your coke, and your ice tea, no lemon." she put the drinks in front of us. "Have you decided, or do you need a few more minutes?" she smiled.

I looked to Ari who nodded, and put her menu down. "I'll have the Grilled Chicken Caesar Wrap." Ari smiled. "With a side of fruit." She added.

"I'll have a BLT, with extra bacon." I looked up to the waitress. "Oh, and could I get onion rings, instead of fries?" I added, closing the menu, and handing it to hers, after taking Ari's menu also.

"Sure thing, it will be right out." Amy smiled, and headed to the back.

I looked to Ari, who was looking down at her phone, she was texting someone, it looked like, and from the look on her face, it wasn't anything to good. "Everything okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's my father, being a royal jerk, that's all." Ari shook her head, putting her phone down.

"What now?" I raised a brow, taking a sip of my coke, before putting it down.

"Oh nothing, my father was just telling me, how he might be more accepting of the career I made for myself. If I were to make better decisions, in my love life, that maybe I should give Randy a chance, and leave you alone, he said I don't need people like you around me." Ari sighed, shaking her head.

"Wow, umm, what did you tell him?" I questioned, trying not to hold my breath as I waited for her to speak, I was hoping she wouldn't take the bait, her dad was dangling in front of her, because I know how much she wants her fathers support.

"That he can't try to run my life, I'm an adult, and I'll have whoever I want in my life, that I like you, and he can take his acceptance, and shove it." Ari shrugged. "Okay, I didn't put it exactly like that, but close to it." Ari added, with a laugh.

I laughed, and shook my head as the waitress came over with our food, putting it in front of us.

"Let me know if you need anything." Amy smiled, then walked away.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't completely writing me off." I smiled.

"As much as I want my dad to accept my life choices, I won't let him dictate who I'm friends with, or more then friends with." Ari smiled.

I licked my lips, as our eyes locked. "So you think, we could be more then friends?" I raised a brow.

"Anything's possible." Ari smiled, and bit her lip.

* * *

 _/Smackdown Taping/_

 **Diva's Locker Room:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I had been to hair and make-up, before I got dressed, I wanted to find out what Summer was wearing was wearing tonight, we were tagging together, and I think it looks better when you some what match with your partner. Summer walked in, she'd also been to hair and make-up already from the looks of things. "Hey lady." I smiled, when Summer walked over to me.

"How's it going?" Summer smiled. "We get to tag together, we haven't tagged for months." She added, with another smile.

"I know, what are you wearing tonight?, I was thinking my gold gear, what about you?" I raised a brow.

"Totally, I haven't worn my all gold in so long, let's do it." Summer smiled.

"Great." I smiled, both of us getting ready. I walked back out after I put my gear on, I looked my self over in the mirror, doing a little turn, so I could check myself out from behind. I heard a knock on the door, and walked over, I smiled slightly when I saw Stephanie McMahon, standing in front of me. "Hey, what can I do for you?" I smiled.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you could come with me." Stephanie smiled, and I nodded, following her.

* * *

 **Stephanie's Office:**

I stood in front of Stephanie, waiting for her to tell me, why she needed to speak to me. "So, I've been talking with creative, and we were thinking about bringing you into the authority storyline, and to do that, we are going to need to bring another person along with you, as sort of a love interest, it will start out as more of an attraction, before it goes into a full blown couple, we want to make it believable and not just throw you out into a couple over night." Stephanie stated.

"Wow, that's great." I smiled, this will mean so much more screen time for me, this could be my big break, I've been waiting for so long, for such a big push. "Who were you thinking?, I know Seth is out with an injury right now, so you don't really have a big name in the Authority." I nodded.

"Yes, with Roman as the champion right now, we need a guy who can be a strong heel, but since Roman isn't very over with the fans, we want someone who will be some what over with the fans, and this will help get the Authority storyline going again, I know it's died down a bit, so we were thinking Randy Orton, we've been thinking about it for it for a while, we talked to him, and he thinks we need to add a female, so it seems as if we have more control over the total division." Stephanie smiled.

"And Randy told you to chose me?" I raised a brow, of course he did, why am I even asking.

"Well, yes sort of, I was telling him, that we were thinking about either, you or Paige, and he was telling me he thought you were a good idea, because you are a great heel, and he thought you'd be a great fit for the storyline." Stephanie nodded. "We saw the little kiss, and I know something has been going on between you two."

"He told you that?" My mouth dropped open, damn him running his mouth to Stephanie and who knows who else.

"No actually he didn't but there have been rumors, about you two, but I'll admit, you hide it pretty well, I didn't believe it, until I asked him about the kiss, he tried to explain it away, but I saw the look in his eyes, when he looked at you, after the kiss, no matter what he says he can't deny it." Stephanie shook her head. "Neither can you."

"Nothing's going on between us anymore." I shook my head.

"I'm not saying anything's wrong with it, you aren't in trouble, I just said I took notice." Stephanie laughed. "Now, if you'd rather us give the part to Paige, that's okay I'm not going to force you into a storyline, despite what people tell you, I'm not a horrible person." Stephanie added, with another laughed.

I sighed, and nodded, as much as I don't like the idea of being an onscreen couple, with Randy, that would just give him a chance to get his hands on me even more, but how could I pass up the opportunity? I'd be crazy to not want this storyline in a way, because this couple be my big break, my big chance, at the championship, I've been so close, but I've never got a shot at the title. "I'll do it, this is a great opportunity." I smiled.

"Yes, you could be the new face of the diva's division." Stephanie smiled.

"That would be amazing." I smiled, that would be so great, but to only bad thing, is I'll have to work with Randy, and fight off his advances. Then there is Dean, would he still want to waste his time knowing I'm going to be working so closely with Randy?

* * *

 **Hallway The Arena:**

*Dean's P.O.V*

I smiled when I saw Ari walking backstage, even though she was all sweaty from her match, that she had won by the way, she still looked sexy as all hell. I started to make my way over to her. "You did great out there." I smiled, once I made it to her.

"Thanks." Ari smiled.

"I hear you are going to be getting a storyline change, from the sounds of things, it's a pretty big one." I smiled, I heard she was getting a big storyline, that could put her in the forefront of the diva's division, if not the entire roster.

"Wow, things get around quick don't they?" Ari shook her head. "It's not going to be so great, because you haven't heard what it is."

"What could be so bad about being the face of the diva's division?" I raised a brow.

"They are going to revive the authority storyline, and they want to add a diva to the faction, more so then the who Nikki Bella deal, they want to put me in the front of everything, an official member of the authority, and they are going to do this, by putting me with a love interest." Ari sighed, shaking her head.

"Who's the love interest?" I raised a brow, they didn't really have anyone in the authority who could be her love interest, I know Shamus, is partly but not totally part of the authority, and Seth is out with injury, so who else could be the mega heel, they are going to need.

"Randy." Ari sighed, and bit her lip.

"You're kidding right?" I bit the inside of my cheek, and shook my head. "This was his idea, wasn't it?"

"They said, that when they approached him about joining the authority again, and told him they were thinking about adding a diva, it would be either me or Paige, and he said he thought I'd be a good fit, for the storyline." Ari nodded.

"Of course, any way he can get his hands on you." I shook my head.

"Look, I'd completely understand if you didn't want to be my friend, or anything else." Ari's eye's darted to the ground. "You shouldn't have to keep going through this, to be my friend."

"I know he's doing this to drive me away, he think's if I see you and him every day in the ting, on TV, and keep having to see him touching you and kissing you, I'll run off, that I won't stick around and fight." I shrugged.

"You'd fight for me?" Ari raised a brow.

"I like you, and I mean really like you, I told you I want to be more then just friends, and if I have to fight Randy Orton for you, I will." I said taking her hand. "And from the looks of things, the gloves are off, he's not playing fair so I guess I won't either."

Ari smiled, and shook her head. "You are a really great guy, you know that." Ari said, her finger stroking my cheek, she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she smiled and said. "You know, I've never had a guy fight for me, and I'll admit it's a real turn on." Ari winked, before walking away.

I smirked, shaking my head, Randy Orton think's he's won, that he's got her as his onscreen girlfriend, so I'll back off and let him have her, he said she's his, but she's not, she may not be mine, yet. I like Ari and I want to make her mine, and I'll treat her with respect something Randy isn't capable of from the looks of things.

* * *

*Randy's P.O.V*

After finding out that the storyline was a go, I was on cloud nine, I couldn't wait until Monday, when the storyline was starting, I know the more time Ari and I spend time together, she'll realize she doesn't want someone like Dean Ambrose, she wants someone like me, someone her family actually likes. I'm mom and dad approved, and Dean Ambrose, her father told me how much he detests the idea of Ari being with Dean, so I have the upper hand. Plus this storyline will put me back in the main event picture, and I'll be able to be close to Ari, real close, enough to kiss, and believe me, I'll do it every chance I get.

I saw Ari and Dean talking, and shook my head, as I leaned against the wall, watching this conversation take place, after a minute I saw Ari lean in and kiss him, I felt my blood boil, Dean Ambrose has some spell on her or something, she still is giving him a chance, even after she knows her father wants me to be with her, and not Dean. I shook my head as I walked off, Dean doesn't know who he's messing with, I'm Randy Fucking Orton, and I always get what I want, and I want Ari and he knows that, but he still goes after her? he must really enjoy punishment, now with myself having the authority storyline, I'm going to use it to my advantage, not only to get Ari, but to make Dean Ambrose pay for being stupid enough to get between me and what's mine.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter, Dean is realizing he needs to stop being the good guy, and start to fight for Ari, and you can bet he's not going to play fair. What are your thoughts on this?, and the chapter as a whole?, Don't forget to leave a review, remember I can't make the story better, if I don't have feedback! Thanks you guys rock!**


	13. Triple Date, With Triple H!

**Benefits- Chapter 13: Triple Date, With Triple H!**

 _/Monday Night Raw/_

 **The Arena:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

I walked out of the locker room, after finishing getting ready for the night, I had changed into a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and white sparkle tank, a black leather jacket over it. I had my black thigh high boots on, to set off the look. I had my hair down, in loose curls. I started down the hall and smiled when I ran into Dean. "Hello, you look beautiful." Dean smiled, leaning in to give me a hug, giving me a peck on the cheek, as he pulled away.

"Well, thank you." I smiled, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"You ready for tonight?" Dean questioned, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I guess, I'm not to thrilled about working with Randy, but I'll live." I shrugged, with a slight laugh.

"I'm sure you will, Randy is thrilled, that's all I've heard him talking about all day, to anyone who will listen." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I bet." I rolled my eyes also. "He's going to use any chance he can get to get his paws on me, but it doesn't matter what he does, I'm not giving him what he wants." I added.

"Is that so?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes, I've got more important things to do, then jump into bed with him." I nodded.

"And what would those be?" Dean questioned.

"Like going out, with you, tonight." I smiled.

"Hmm, well I'll have to check my schedule." Dean smirked, clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, and the smiled. "I'm free." Dean smirked.

"Lucky me." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Damn woman, you look hot." I heard Randy behind us. "We are going to make one hell of a good looking couple, if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes, as I turned around, to see Randy standing his arms, over his chest smirking at me. "Well, I don't remember asking." I spat, rolling my eyes again. I turned to Dean and smiled. "I'll see you a little later tonight."

"I can't wait." Dean smiled, then I turned to walked away.

* * *

*Randy's POV*

I watched as Ari walked away, cocking my head to the side getting a better view of her ass, as she did so. "You know, you have no chance with her." I said, turning around, to face Dean. "You do realize that right?, Ari isn't in your league, I mean even her own father says it, I have her father's endorsement, what do you have?" I raised a brow, a smirk on my face.

"Ari." Dean smirked back.

The smirk on my face, quickly became a scowl. "You don't have her." I growled.

"Not really, not yet anyway." Dean smirked, his arms crossing over his chest. "But believe me, when I say I will." Dean added, then walked off.

I shook my head, he has if he thinks I'm going to let him have Ari, she belongs with me. It might of taken me a while, but I realized, just how much I want Ari. Now all I have to do, is make Ari realize the same thing, and get rid of Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **The Viewing Area:**

*Dean's POV*

I walked back stage, my match was over, and I lost, thanks to outside interference of course. I was going against Tyler Breeze, and his loser of a new tag partner, Fandango decided to distract me, and helped Tyler get the roll up, he had to use my jeans to hold me down but of course, ref didn't see it. I sat down on a chair, and decided to watch the rest of the show, I knew Roman had a match, so I wanted to catch it. I also knew Ari had a segment, so I wanted to see her of course, I'd use any excuse to get a look at Ari.

 _I saw on the screen Stephanie McMahon was in the middle of the ring, reading Charlotte the riot act, for not being a good WWE Diva's Champion, and using her father to win her matches, and keep her title, she said it's a shame that she can't win on her own, that she can't be a real champion. Charlotte gets all offended, and starts to belittle Stephanie, which I can tell you, she doesn't like. Stephanie slaps Charlotte, and Charlotte backs Stephanie into a corner, and out of nowhere, Ari shows up, grabbing Charlotte by the hair, and throwing her down on the ground. Charlotte gets to her feet, only to be kicked in the gut, and set up for a Sitout Double Underhook Facebuster, which is Ari's finishing move, Ari stands above Charlotte, smirking over at Ric Flair who was yelling and cursing at her. Stephanie walks over and raises Ari's hand high, before taking the mic back, and introducing everyone, and Charlotte, to the newest member of The Authority, Ari , who is also the new number one contender for Charlotte's WWE Diva's Championship, Ari takes the mic, and watches as Charlotte, crawls out of the ring, with the help of her father, Ari smirks over at them and tells Charlotte, that her days as champ are numbered, because it's her time to shine, and Ari wants that title, and what Ari wants, Ari gets. Ari drops the mic, and Stephanie smiles and nods as Charlotte looks scared, as she looks to her father, Stephanie and Ari hug and they go to commercial break._

 _I continue to watch the show, until I see Roman had a match against, Triple H, they had a segment earlier that they replayed, where Roman said he'd take on Hunter again, that if he won the match, then he's more then willing to give him another title shot, but if Hunter lost, then he had to step down from his position with the WWE, Triple H said Roman doesn't make the rules, but Triple H does, Roman baited him and got Triple H to say yes._

 _We get to the match, it's pretty back and forth, and Roman almost has it won, until Stephanie interferes, Triple H, goes to knock Roman down, but Roman moved out of the way in time and this got Stephanie knocked down. Triple was worried for his wife, and almost gets rolled up. The show the ref going over to the ropes, and we see Ari on top of the apron, yelling at Roman, who stands up, and raises about, probably wondering why she was out. While the ref is busy with Ari, Randy Orton sneaks in, and RKO's Roman, and slides out of the ring, ducking down, so he can't be seen. Ari see's this, and drops down, once Randy is out of sight. Triple H covers Roman, and get the victory, earning him another shot at the title. But once it's over Triple H said, that he's going to focus on his position, and not being a wrestler, because now he has a new A+ player, Randy Orton, who just so happens to be the new number 1 contender._ _Roman stumbles to his feet, only to be RKO'd again by Randy, who stands over his body, as Triple H, raises his hand, who's met on his side by Stephanie, Ari climbs in the ring, and raises Randy's other hand. The show goes off the air, with Hunter checking on Stephanie, and Randy putting his arm around, Ari and whispering something to her, and JBL talking about the new and improved Authority, how they were going to take over, the entire roster, if Randy could beat Randy, and Ari could beat Charlotte, that could make Ari and Randy, and new power couple._

Hearing this made me sick, I don't like to hear about them being a couple, because she's not with him, he doesn't deserve to be with her, I rolled my eyes, as I thought about the fact that Randy was going to be using this as a way to get back with her, to be able to touch her, and lord knows he's going to try to kiss her every freaking chance he gets.

* * *

*Ari's P.O.V*

We walked backstage, I automatically got Randy's arm off me, and looked to Stephanie and Hunter. "That was so much fun." I smiled.

"It's only just beginning." Stephanie smiled.

"We've got big plans, for both of you." Hunter added. "Actually we are heading to get drinks, and a bite to eat, you two should come with us."

"Yeah, we haven't caught up with you in a while Randy, and we'd like to get to know you better." Stephanie added.

"I actually already have a date tonight, sorry." I said, watching Randy become very intrigued.

"Oh, well how about you invite him, Randy I'm sure you can find someone." Hunter offered.

"Yeah, it can be like a triple date... with Triple H." Stephanie laughed.

"I'll have to ask my date." I laughed.

"Ask me what?" Dean questioned, getting in between Randy and I, thankfully stopping Randy from continuing to try to grab my ass.

"Well, Hunter and Stephanie wanted Randy and I to go out to get some drinks, and a bite to eat. But I've already told them, I've got a date, so I'd have to ask if it was okay with my date." I smiled looking up at Dean. "I know it's not the date we had in mind." I added.

"It's fine with me, we travel together, so we'll have plenty of alone time." Dean smiled.

I watched Randy's face grow red, and could tell he was pissed about this.

"You two are together?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"No, not really, but if he plays his cards right, maybe." I smirked up at Dean.

"One can only hope." Dean smirked.

"Great, I'll text you and Randy the spot where we can meet up, see you guy there." Stephanie smiled, and she and Hunter walked off.

"I'm going to grab my things, and I'll meet you by the car." I smiled.

"Great." Dean smiled, and I walked off.

* * *

*Dean's P.O.V*

"Would you listen to that?, I've got a chance after all, if I play my cards right that is." I smirked over at a very pissed off Randy Orton. "and guess what, I've got some pretty good hands up my sleeves, just you wait."

"You don't stand a chance." Randy growled. "You don't even realize, who you're messing with, do you?, I'm Randy Fucking Orton, I'm a man who always gets my way, I ALWAYS, get what I want, and I want Ari, and I'll have her."

"We will see about that, now won't we?" I smirked, then walked off myself.

* * *

 **Restaurant and Bar:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I finally made it to the place, we were meeting, I found a diva I could use for the night, NXT Diva Alexa Bliss, who had been backstage watching the show, she was hopeful she'd be called up to the main roster, that's all she talked about the entire way here, which annoyed me to no end, but she's hot, and she'll make Ari jealous. We walked into the place and found the table where Stephanie and Hunter were sitting. "Looks like you two beat Dean and Ari." Stephanie smiled.

"Lucky us." I sighed, sitting down.

"Alexa Bliss, right?" Stephanie smiled.

"Yep." Alexa smiled.

"Looks like our other couple is here." Hunter smiled, seeing Dean and Ari walking through the door, they were arm in arm, and he was whispering in her ear, and Ari was giggling like a little school girl, and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Hello you two." Stephanie said, once they made it over to us.

"Hey." Ari smiled, sitting down, Dean scooting in her chair, and taking the one next to her, of course he sat in between, Ari and I, he doesn't want to give me a chance to be close to her.

"Ari you know Alexa Bliss, right?" Stephanie questioned. "Randy's date for tonight." she added.

"Yes, we've met a couple times." Ari smiled, and nodded.

"The show was so great tonight, I really enjoyed it, I'm looking forward to the Diva's title match, you and Charlotte are going to put on a really great show." Alexa smiled sweetly, she seemed like a real ditz to me, but she seems real easy, so I know I'll have no problem, getting a piece of ass tonight.

"Thanks, I think so too, we match up rather well, we've only had a couple matches, not one on one, but my team won all three times." Ari nodded.

"Have you pinned her?" Alexa questioned.

"Yes, I pinned her, once, the other two times, I pinned Becky, and the other time, Foxy got Becky to submit." Ari nodded.

"So you do have the edge on her then." Stephanie smiled.

"Guess I do, don't I?" Ari laughed.

"You don't need it anyway, I've got Faith in you." Dean smiled at Ari, causing me to roll my eyes.

The waiter walked over and asked if we wanted to start off with some drinks, and the bar was still open. Stephanie had a glass of wine, Hunter just wanted some water, I ordered a whiskey on the rocks, Alexa wanted a martini. "I can be the D-D tonight." Ari looked to Dean.

"No your fine, I'm not in the mood to drink." Dean shrugged. "You know you want, a Sangria." Dean smirked.

"You know me too well... I'll have a Sangria." Ari smiled.

"Just a water for me." Dean nodded, and the waiter walked off.

* * *

*Dean's P.O.V*

I looked between everyone, I noticed Randy couldn't take his eyes off Ari, as she spoke, Alexa had asked about us, and how her family liked me. "Her father isn't to fond of him, form what he's told me." Randy spoke up, finally taking his eyes off Ari.

"How do you know her father?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"Well, I ran into him one night after Raw last week actually, and he was telling me how he was worried about the life choices she's been making, because he knows we are friends." Randy shrugged. "He doesn't approve of Ambrose I guess you can say."

"My father doesn't approve of any of my life choices, not approving of Dean, isn't anything that came as a shock." Ari shook her head.

"What do you mean?, he doesn't approve of your career or something?" Alexa questioned.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be a school teacher, or a nurse, those are the choices he gave me, my father is a strict control freak, I could be like my sisters and be a nurse or a teacher, my brothers are the same way, they listen to whatever he says, they worked where he wants them, they married who he wanted them to, he had all 5 of our lives planned out, and when I decided I didn't want to be a nurse or a teacher, I was going to be a wrestler, he told me I was out of my mind, he thought he got that out of my head, when he wouldn't let me watch wrestling because he caught me and my brothers play fighting and I was trying to jump off the kitchen counter, to do a move onto my brother, he got me 5 new Barbie's and told me no more wrestling, or play wrestling, because I'm a girl, and girls don't wrestle." Ari stated.

"So what did he do when you got this job? did he like disown you for a while?" Alexa questioned, sounding very intrigued.

"No, he just has a no wrestling talk rule, we don't speak of my job, at all, he hadn't ever been to a show to watch me wrestle, until last Monday at Raw, and that was only because my mother and sisters tricked him into going, he wasn't happy about it but he stayed for the show. And it seems he made friends with Randy also." Ari shook her head.

"Wow, in two years, he's never been to a show, beside last Monday?, wow that's crazy." Stephanie shook her head.

"Yeah, it's okay I'm used to it, It doesn't really bother me that much any more." Ari shrugged, but I knew she was lying I could tell by the look she had in her eyes, when she spoke.

"Well, you've got good friends at least." Alexa smiled.

"Yep, especially this wonderful man." Ari smiled up at me.

"You guys are really cute though." Alexa smiled, causing Randy to roll his eyes, not liking that comment at all.

"You think?" Ari looked up at me. "Could be." Ari shrugged.

"Yeah, I need another one, make it a double." Randy stopped the waiter on his way back to the front, he nodded and walked off.

* * *

 **Randy Orton's Hotel Room:**

*Randy's P.O.V*

I was pounding into Alexa hard, gripping her hips as I thrust in and out of her, I was right, I didn't even have to get the words out of my mouth, before she was stripping her clothes off, before we even got into the room. "Oh fuck." Alexa cried out, as I thrust into her.

"Fuck yeah." I groaned, thrusting into her harder, as I felt my release coming on quick, I thrust into her a few more times, and call out as it hits me. "Fuck Ari." I groaned, as I came.

Alexa shoved me off her. "What the fuck?, seriously?, you call another woman's name?" Alexa jumped out of the bed, throwing her clothes on in a hurry. "You are a fucking prick." Alexa spat, putting her shoes on.

"Look I'm sorry, it just came out." I shook my head, damn it I can't believe I just did that. Ari has got to be getting to me even more then I believed.

"Sure, here's a tip, next time you get a girl in bed, try not to call out another woman's name, or maybe you should go for a woman with the same name, so you don't have to worry about the slip up, or here is an idea, how about you go get the woman you really want, and don't play with other women's feelings, I really liked you, I've had a crush on you for years, since I've started watching you on TV... " Alexa shook her head and stormed off.

I sighed, and shook my head, believe me, I'm working on it, I'm working on Ari, I've just got to get Ambrose out of my way, I've got to find a way, to get him out of Ari's life, a way to no longer make him a factor in her life.

* * *

 **Downstairs Of The Hotel:**

*Ari's P.O.V*

Dean and I walked into the hotel, he was carrying my bags for me, always the gentleman. I saw Alexa running off the elevator, she looked like she was pretty upset. "Are you okay honey?" I questioned her, when she ran into us.

"Just fine, besides the fact that Randy Orton, called out your name in bed, I'm just great." Alexa shook her head. "Now I understand, why he was staring at you basically the entire time, I should of known he couldn't of liked me for me, he was just trying to make you jealous." Alexa shook her head, and walked off, her head hung low.

"Oh, wow." I shook my head. "That's something different." I shook my head. "I feel bad for the poor girl, Randy shouldn't of used her like that."

"Orton is unbelievable, he has no regard for any other person's feelings, it's really rather sick." Dean agreed.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy it, Randy is something else, I feel bad for poor Alexa, I'm glad that Ari didn't take his bait, and get jealous, that could of caused a problem between her and Dean. Oh by the way, I love how Dean is giving just as good as he's getting, he's putting Randy in his place, What are your thoughts on this chapter?, please leave me a review, I love feedback. Thanks to everyone who is adding as a favorite,following, and review, you guys really rock!)**


End file.
